Las aventuras de Tintin: La incógnita del elixir Solar
by Yulia zafiro holmes
Summary: Después de dos años Elizabeth regresa a Bruselas en ayuda de Tintin, Milú y el Capitán, ella necesita del reportero para descifrar el porqué el famoso actor Jerry Belafonte, está bajo la custodia de las autoridades, específicamente investigado por el FBI. ¿Se le culpa de algo?, ¿Es inocente?, esas preguntas serán resueltas a lo largo del viaje. Una nueva aventura de misterio, dram
1. Chapter 1

**Las aventuras de Tintin: El amuleto del Sol**

Ya han pasado dos años después de mi gran aventura por todo el mar, la primera vez que salí de mi zona de confort y me convertí en otra persona y agente. Gracias a esta experiencia tuve la oportunidad de conocer a dos personas maravillosas: Tintin y el capitán Haddock, quienes serán imposible que los olvide, y este es el momento de reencontrarnos, espero noten un cambio ligero en mí, sería muy poco evidente de lo que es. Daré una pequeña pista de eso: cabello.

Debo mencionar que estoy un poco nerviosa, dos años no son mucho tiempo, para unas personas, pero en mi cabeza han sido siglos vividos, los años se quedan cortos. Siglos sin verle, _¿Se acordará de mí?, ¿Sólo habré sido una persona más?, tranquila, sólo exageras un poco, estoy bastante segura que él me recuerda._

Aún recordaba el día en que llamó su jefe, en su voz había una mezcla de enojo y preocupación, era algo comprensible, pues había desaparecido del mapa por mucho tiempo,

Elizabeth confundida e infantil preparaban sus cosas para la siguiente misión, su jefe Benson la había contactado el mismo día que regresó de Bruselas, cansada y sin opción tomó el teléfono que el agente le prestaba.

\- ¿Aloo? -

\- ¡¿En dónde diantres te encontrabas?!, mis agentes perdieron de vista tu pista-

\- ¡Benson!, es una historia completamente larga, no sabría por dónde empezar… sólo que salió todo bien, conocí a unas personas muy agradables que me ayudaron en todo mi viaje y…

-Ya sé lo que pasó con el agente Barnaby, lo siento Elizabeth. Entre ambas líneas un silencio se asomaba. -Pero debes regresar de inmediato, sino quieres ser despedida-

-Gracias jefe, lo entiendo, ya estoy en camino en comprar los boletos…

-El agente te entregará los boletos de regreso, te indicará los trenes a tomar y todo lo que necesites-

-Gracias Benson- sonreía de forma natural, olvidaba que Benson no era sólo su jefe, sino un amigo de la familia, por lo que sus cuidados paternales no le resultaban extraños, ante estas actitudes los demás empleados y agentes no les resultaba del todo agradable.

-Cuídate Eli-

-Lo haré, llamaré cuando llegue y te entregaré mi informe completo-

Benson afirmó y colgó su llamada.

En unos minutos la agente Elizabeth ya estaba a bordo del tren, sentada dejó a un lado su maletín, durante el viaje su vista no dejaba de posarse en la ventana, observando diversos paisajes que le mostraba el lugar, la joven se dedicó a pensar en sus amigos y lo agradable que convivieron juntos.

Antes de estar en ese belle y ruidoso tren, Elizabeth gozaba la compañía de dos intrépidos caballeros, sus recuerdos eran frescos, no podía olvidar la sorpresa que se llevaron al verla en la entrada de la estación, inmediatamente Haddock fue con ella, le recriminó que su tren se iría en segundos, ella apurada contestó:

\- ¡No tomaré el tren!, decidí quedarme con ustedes sólo un tiempo-

\- ¡¿Pero tu trabajo, tu vida?!- la tensión del capitán era muy clara.

\- ¿Enserio te vas a quedar? -

-Sí Tintin-

Ambos se dedicaban una tierna sonrisa, dejando notar la emoción que sentían uno con el otro. Haddock tomó a ambos por el brazo formando un abrazo en grupo, Milú ladraban alegremente al ver el equipo unido nuevamente.

No tardaron mucho en tomar rumbo a la mansión, Haddock mandó al mayordomo a preparar un gran festín de bienvenida, usó como pretexto la estancia de la chica para poder beber un poco más de alcohol. Ambos jóvenes se miraban sin sorpresa alguna, ya no se inmutaban ante el consumo excesivo y desmedido del capitán, simplemente lo ignoraron y dejaron escapar un suspiro sin esfuerzo.

-Parece que el capitán nunca va a aprender, ¿no? -

-Bueno, conociéndolo… Diría que no-

Soltaron una carcajada al unísono.

Haddock al poco de unas copas y horas, estaba borracho, bailaba tambaleándose y mofándose de las calumnias de la vida, como si no hubiera un fin. Elizabeth disfrutaba el espectáculo que montaba, era divertido observar el verdadero yo de su amigo, sin filtros. Por lo que seguía las conversaciones con él. Tintin pocas veces intervenía, al contrario de Elizabeth, no disfrutaba mucho verlo en ese estado. No lo juzgaba, pero tampoco le era grato ver a su amigo en esa actitud.

Pasaron las horas y los aventureros habían terminado sus diferentes tópicos en común. Al final del día Haddock sucumbió ante los efectos del alcohol dejándose caer en el suelo, con un profundo sueño, dormitaba plácidamente con una botella de ron entre sus brazos, Milú se encontraba a su lado._ Parecen niños,_ Pensaba Elizabeth, sostenía un vaso con agua contemplando a los dormilones, a pesar del escándalo anteriormente, ambos estaban muy tranquilos, y ella no pudo evitar reír para sí. No recordó en qué momento, el chico la sacó de sus pensamientos. Pero no podía negarlo, cada que escuchaba su voz, toda su atención se iba con él.

-Eli-

-Tintin, ¿qué-qué pasa? - Dijo desconcertada.

\- ¿Por qué no salimos un rato? -

-Suena bien-. Enseguida dio un último trago y dejó el vaso en una mesa de café, no dudó en seguir al muchacho. Al ver la noche, Elizabeth se quedó maravillada con la enorme luna postrada en el cielo. Un pequeño _"Wow" _salió de su boca, era enorme y brillante, muy hermosa. Elizabeth se quedó meditando por el deslumbrante satélite, pronto una brisa helada tocó su rostro. Se encogió tocando sus brazos, cruzándolos encontrando un poco de calor, _qué torpe soy, dejé mi abrigo adentro._

Casi al segundo de levantarse, una manta acogedora rodeó sus brazos, Elizabeth perpleja volteó al segundo. Tintin habría llevado consigo, dos mantas. Sonriente se sentaba su lado, la chica no pudo evitarse sonrojarse.

-La Luna está estupenda esta noche-

-Ah, sí. Estaba observándola, hace mucho que no tenía un tiempo calmado. Normalmente llegaba del trabajo cansada, olvidando tomar un descanso real para mí-. Suspiró. -Es extraño, ahorita mismo lo estoy cumpliendo-. Se dirigió hacia Tintin.

-Deberías sentirte tranquila, sobre todo relajada, disfruta el momento- decía estirando sus brazos al aire.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? -

\- ¿Hacer qué? – Tintin se sorprendió ante su pregunta.

-Equilibrar tu trabajo con tu tiempo libre, por lo que he visto has tenido una serie de aventuras, ¿no? -

-Bueno. Estás en lo correcto-

\- ¿Cómo haces para meterte en tantos problemas? -

\- ¿¡Meterme en problemas?!- exaltado giraba en dirección de la chica.

-Ya lo dije- decía entre risas. Tintin sonrojado argumentaba ante tal "acusación", o por lo menos, era lo que exclama ante la chica. Juguetona intentaba bromear con el chico, a lo que el en la misma sintonía respondía igual.

El tiempo volando acabó con la energía de ambos, dejándolos dormidos en el sofá de la mansión. El capitán, Milú y el mayordomo los observaban plácidamente a los chicos, sabiendo lo que ambos se tenían en mente.

Helloo, ya sé, tardé demasiado en publicarlo, pero créanme que he pasado por varios cambios en mi vida de estudiante, desde trabajos con niños hasta mi tesis, sooo, espero tener en mente ya otros capítulos.

Gracias y perdonen por la espera (también perdonen por terminar el episodio tan meh, ya no sabía cómo cortarlo u.u y eso que lo leí varias veces)

Yo al habla


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo dos**

**Elixir del sol**

** _*Presente*_ **

Elizabeth estaba caminando por las frías calles de Bruselas, cada paso con actitud decidida y segura la llevarían a ver a sus amigos de aventuras. Estaba impaciente de verlos a ambos, en especial al más joven y su corazón acelerado era una prueba de esto._ Solo unos pasos más y nos reencontraremos_

La distancia entre ellos no fue mucha, pero la ausencia de verse a los ojos parecía de siglos. Tintín y Elizabeth se habían enviado cartas durante estos dos años, de alguna forma estaban en comunicación, pero para ambos quedaba claro que un eran las mismas circunstancias sino estaban cerca. Por lo que este día era uno de gloria para los dos jóvenes.

Elizabeth no sentía el frío en su rostro, la emoción consumía toda sensación de escalofríos. Su abrigo rojo también ayudaba con el mal tiempo.

Rápidamente llegó a la estación de trenes y buscando con la mirada observaba algún indicio de sus compañeros, pero la cantidad de personas no ayudaba a su vista, se sintió inútil, su baja estatura tampoco le servía de mucho, pero luego lo observó. El joven Tintín estaba corriendo junto a su perro Milú y un viejo capitán lo seguía cansado. Elizabeth feliz corrió a su encuentro con el muchacho, bajó rápido las escaleras de piedra y sin pensarlo se lanzó en los brazos de su amigo.

-Te dije que nos veríamos pronto- dijo la chica sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Ya veo que cumpliste tu palabra.-

Los dos seguían tomados en un abrazo, pero unos segundos después se despegaron. Tintín acarició la mejilla de Elizabeth, a lo que ella río como muestra de alegría. Tal vez las pocas palabras que salían en ese momento era poco para expresar lo que ambos sentían, pero el brillo de sus ojos no los dejaba mentir. La mano del chico paso al cabello negro de la joven, estaba sorprendido por el cambio de su amada.

-¡Tu cabello!-

-Te dije que lo cortaría, antes hacía mucho calor-

-Te ves hermosa-

Ya con un leve sonrojo Elizabeth agradeció el cumplido y divisó la mirada del chico acercarse a la suya, sorprendida comprendió lo que estaba pasando, él estaba a punto de besarla pero los planes de Tintín no salieron acorde a su imaginación. Haddock había interrumpido el momento abrazando con fuerza a los dos chicos, cosa que los sorprendió y exaltó para mal.

-¡Elizabeth, tanto tiempo sin verte niña!- gritaba Haddock.

-¡Capitán me alegra verlo también!, pero le suplico que me suelte, aprieta mucho-

-Confirmo capitán-

Haddock dejó a ambos libres y los dos pudieron respirar al fin.

-Tu cabello Eli-

-Oh, esto- señaló su cabello corto en capas- Bueno necesitaba un nuevo look, ya sabe nuevo año, nueva yo-

-Te ves muy bien niña, ¿no lo crees Tintín?-

-Ah, claro capitán-

-Gracias chicos-

Sin perder más tiempo Elizabeth los llevó por unas calles solitarias de la ciudad, tal vez no conocía bien la ciudad entera pero ese escondite lo reconocía al instante, es viejo pasadizo los llevo a un estrecho lugar, que lograron pasar pegados a la pared. Ambos caballero seguían a la muchacha sin preguntar, Elizabeth les comentaba que estaban cerca del lugar.

Después de salir a una calle solitaria y por el aspecto del lugar era de bajos recursos, por la cantidad de basura y mugre en la acera, la chica se giró frente a sus amigos con entusiasmo.

Extendió ambos brazos con júbilo y expresó que este era el lugar de encuentro, Haddock y Tintín observaban el viejo edificio de ladrillo con desprecio y duda, no estaba claro porque Elizabeth los llevaría hacia un edificio abandonado y viejo.

-Aquí es, sólo dejen llamar a la puerta-

Unos tres toques a la vieja puerta de madera fueron suficiente para que un elegante mayordomo saliera a su encuentro. Con un saludo cortés los tres chicos ingresaron a un lugar distinto, la vieja fachada escondía un elegante lugar adornado con lujos y un papel tapiz color carmín, que resaltaba entre tanto color oro de los adornos.

-Ahora entiendo la fachada exterior- dijo Haddock con asombro; sus ojos se posaban en cada objeto de valor.

-Les dije que era un buen lugar para escondernos, ahora vengan, necesito que conozcan a ciertas personas. Elizabeth guiaba a sus amigos por el corto pasillo, era algo estrecho pero no perdía todo el estilo lujoso, las paredes estaban tapizadas por un hermoso color carmín, y los toques dorados en forma de flores le daban un estilo muy elegante, pronto Tintín, Haddock y Milú pasaron por una ancha puerta de madera, dando a un salón con chimenea, siendo alumbrado únicamente por esta.

-Jefe, ya estamos aquí- Elizabeth se había dirigido a una persona sentada en esa enorme silla dando la espalda, la "sombra" asintió y dejó su puro a un lado, se podía observar cómo se incorporaba frente a la chimenea.

-Gracias Eli- la voz masculina que resonaba mostraba tintes de tranquilidad. Era una de esas voces, que podían delatar sus intenciones, pero esta sonaba muy en paz.

-Disculpe, no quiero sonar impertinente, pero… ¿Quién es usted?- Tintín parecía confundido y algo desorientado por haber llegado a ese lugar.

-No se preocupe jovencito. Aquella sombra se mostró ante ellos- Bienvenidos compañeros, a esta humilde y secreta sociedad, o debería decir parte de la CIA. Ya saben estos gastos deben verse en algún lado ¿no?-

Aquel hombre no parecía ser malvado, era bastante bonachón, con una barba no muy larga, dejaba notar los años en sus notorias canas pero, al parecer era una persona de muy buen vestir, su traje elegante con pañoleta azul lo confirmaban. Estaba fumando aquel puro, Haddock inmediatamente replicó por uno similar, a lo que el hombre accedió.

Tintín y los otros se mostraban aún o peor, no estaban entendiendo lo que pasaba.

Al lado del hombre con aspecto canoso, una sombra más bajita y de apariencia masculina caminaba en dirección de Elizabeth, al parecer era un joven, más o menos de la edad de Elizabeth y el chico pelirrojo, llevaba un curioso gorro café, su pelo era negro y llevaba puesto un abrigo marrón, con unos pantaloncillos cortos. Era de buena apariencia, lo que más resaltaba de él, era su piel blanquecina y esos ojos color verde.

Una sensación extraña invadió Tintín, sentía una especia de alerta interna, pero no sabía el por qué.

-Lo que quiere decir Jefe, es que ya son parte de nuestro plan de acción- decía entusiasmado aquel joven- Por cierto, casi lo olvido, mi nombre es Marc, él es jefe y Elizabeth, por lo que veo ya la conocen-

-Marc, ya les conté todo lo que pasa con los robos-

-Ya…, bueno, sean bienvenidos a este lugar, siempre y cuando lo mantengan en secreto-

\- Entonces, ¿ya saben todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo?- Jefe se acercaba a ellos indicándoles dónde sentarse.

-Sí, Elizabeth nos contó algo, pero… ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?, no soy un agente, sólo un reportero.

-¡Exactamente eso es lo que necesitamos!, permítame serle sincero- Jefe sacó un periódico con una fecha pasada, adjuntando otro con una reciente, en ellos se podía ver en primera plana al chico pelirrojo junto a su perro y el capitán, los títulos mostraban frases como "_El reportero Tintín lo vuelve a hacer" "el unicornio regresa a su legítimo dueño" "Zakarine, es llevado a prisión por acusación de asesinato"_, Tintiín observó aquellas primeras planas y los recuerdos de su viaje anterior volvieron a su conciencia, había olvidado que esos títulos le regresaban a una fama casi sin importancia para él.

-El unicornio…

\- Así es, joven Tintín, conocemos todo lo que ha hecho y nos parece que puede ser pieza clave en este rompecabezas, no sólo se tratan de robos sin algún ladrón, lo que desconocen los medios son los crimines no vistos.

-Disculpen, me parece que soy sólo un viejo capitán, no le encuentro sentido que esté aquí-

-Capitán, usted también sirvió de mucho apoyo para mi agente, estamos agradecidos por su honesta contribución-

El capitán se sintió halagado por tal comentario,

-¿Entonces en qué puedo ayudarles?- preguntó el joven.

-Necesitamos a alguien que vigile la ciudad, confiamos en sus habilidades para descubrir al ladrón, la agente Elizabeth estará a su lado para su ayuda- comentaba jefe apuntado hacia la chica.

Tintín sonrío ante tal noticia y ambos jóvenes sonrieron simultáneamente, Elizabeth fue la primera en apartar su vista del muchacho, no pudo evitar ruborizarse, Marc y jefe se percataron de este gesto, el mayor parecía reír de manera interna pero el más joven parecía molesto.

-Bien, ¿alguna otra cosa Jefe?-

-Joven Tintín, usted haga lo que más sabes hacer, investigar y dar en el clavo, puede informale a Elizabeth sobre algún percance y nosotros estaremos al tanto, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Entendido- dijo firme.

Jefe terminó de dar algunos consejos como: "ser discretos", "no fiarse de nadie", "estar siempre en comunicación con el equipo".

Pasando unos veinte minutos más, Tintín, Elizabeth y Haddock salieron del edificio secreto, Elizabeth los guio por un pasadizo secreto y salieron nuevamente a la calle principal de la estación de trenes de antes.

-¿Ahora qué sigue Eli?- preguntaba Haddock.

-Quiero ir a un museo, el principal de esta ciudad, ¿conocen uno?-

-Sé cuál nos puede ayudar-

Tintín ahora el guía de esta misión, todos sus amigos lo siguieron por la calles empedradas de Bruselas, el museo de Magritte no estaba lejos de la estación y era uno de los principales en la ciudad. En poco menos de quince minutos todos llegaron al gran museo, pasaron sus respectivas entradas y observaron todo el lugar, era un museo con obras interesantes, se presumía que la más famosa de ellas era la llamada "_el espejo falso" de René Magritte de 1928. _La obra en sí constaba de un gran ojo viendo al espectador, dejando ver en su pupila un paisaje de nubes y cielo despejado, a la par conservaba la pupila negra, como si se tratase de una ventana hacia el cielo.

-wow, Esta pintura es interesante-

-Nunca fui fanático del arte, a decir verdad, los museos me aburren un poco, no sé por qué acepté estar aquí- exaltaba Haddock.

-¿Tal vez porque Jefe lo halagó?- mencionó Elizabeth.

-Oh… ¡no me juzgues jovencita!- gritaba el capitán.

-Capitán debe mantener silencio dentro del museo, no queremos que nos corran- intervenía Tintín.

Elizabeth reía en silencio y Haddock la miraba con enojo, Tintín sólo suspiró y siguió buscando.

-¡Chicos esto es serio, hay que mantener la postura!-

-Tintín, hay tantas posibilidades de que no suceda nada- comentaba la joven.

-¿Entonces porque pidieron mi ayuda?-

-Tú conoces mejor que nada esta ciudad-

-¿Y se hacen llamar la CIA?- replicaba con sarcasmo.

Elizabeth quedó con tal comentario y de inmediato sintió su cara arder… de enojo.

-¡Sé que no somos perfectos pero esta investigación lleva meses en ser estudiada incluso antes de que se te llamara, mantén un poco de respeto hacia mi trabajo!-

Tintín y el capitán estaban callados, no entendían porque Elizabeth estaba actuando de esa forma. Haddock sólo la ignoró y el más joven la trató de calmar.

-Vamos Eli, no necesitas estar de ese modo, no fue mi intención-

-Acepto la disculpa, pero respeta- decía dando pucheros.

Tintín rodó los ojos y un estruendo inundó la habitación, al parecer algo muy pesado había caído en el lugar, los tres amigos dieron vuelta hacia el tremendo sonido, puesto que estaban intrigados, dieron vuelta a otra habitación y de inmediato una luz roja resonó por todo el lugar. La alarma había sonados alertando a los policías del museo. Tintín tomó de la mano de Elizabeth y corrió en la misma dirección que los policías, Haddock junto a Mílú corrieron también.

Tintín y Elizabeth seguían a los guardias de seguridad, alcanzando a observar una figura negra saliendo por la ventana. Entre tanto bullicio ambos jóvenes no alcanzaron a ver qué objeto llevaba aquella figura, y los guardias los habían echado del lugar por motivos de seguridad.

Joder, vaya puta travesía que he tenido estos meses en conseguir una computadora, puesto que la mía murió y todos los capítulos que tenía guardados se quedaron ahí. Afortunadamente las cosas clave me acuerdo muy bien… o algo, por lo que si llego a equivocarme en algo será mua culpa y mi poca memoria.

Espero no esté tan largo el cap, porque en verdad ya quería seguir con este fic y me divierto mucho escribiendo y eso.

Dejen su review, crítica o comentario, los veo en otra publicación.

Capítulo dos

Elixir del sol

Presente*

Elizabeth

estaba caminando por las frías calles de Bruselas, cada paso con actitud

decidida

y segura

la lleva

rían a ver a sus amigos de aventuras. Estaba impaciente de verlos a ambos, en espec

ial al más

joven y su corazón acelerado

era

una prueba de esto.

Solo unos pasos más y nos

reencontraremos

La distancia entre ellos no fue mucha, pero la ausencia de verse a los ojos parecía de siglos. Tintín y

Elizabeth

se habían enviad

o cartas durante estos dos años, de alguna forma estaban en comunicación,

pero para ambos quedaba claro que

un

eran las mismas circunstancias sino estaban cerca. Por lo que

este día era uno de gloria para los dos jóvenes.

Eli

zabeth

no sentía el frío en su rostro, la e

moción consumía toda sensación de

escalofríos

Su abrigo

rojo tamb

ién ayudaba con el mal tiempo.

Rápidamente llegó a la estación de trenes

y buscando con la mirada observaba algún indicio de sus

compañeros, pero la cantidad de personas no ayudaba a su vista, se sintió inútil, su baja estatura

tampoco le servía de

mucho, pero luego lo observó. El

joven T

intín

estaba corriendo junto a su perro

Milú y un viejo capitán lo seguía cansado. Elizabeth feliz corrió a su encuentro con el muchacho, bajó

rápido

las escaleras de piedra y sin pensarlo se lanzó en los brazos de su amigo.

Te dije que no

s

veríamos

pronto

dijo la chica sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Ya veo que cumpliste tu palabra.

Los dos seguían tomados en un abrazo, pero unos s

egundos después se despegaron. Tintín acarició

la mejilla de

Elizabeth

a lo que el

la río como muestra de alegría. Tal vez las pocas palabras que salían

en ese momento era poco para expresar lo que ambos sentían, pero el brillo de sus ojos no los dejaba

mentir. La mano del chico paso al cabello negro de la joven, estaba sorprendido

por el cambio de su

amada.

¡Tu cabello!

Te dije que lo cortaría, antes hacía mucho calor

Te ves hermosa

Ya con un leve sonrojo

Elizabeth

agradeció el cumplido y divisó la mirada del chico

acercarse

a la

suya,

sorprendida comprendió

lo que estaba pasando, él estaba a

punto de besarla pero los planes de

Tintí

n no salieron acorde a su imaginación.

Haddock

había interrumpido el momento abrazando con

fuerza a los dos chicos, cosa que los

sorprendió

y exaltó para mal.

¡Elizabeth, tanto tiempo sin verte niña!

gritaba

Haddock

¡Capitán

me alegra verlo también!, pero le suplico

que me suelte, aprieta mucho

Confirmo capitán

Haddock dejó a ambos libres y los dos pudieron respirar al fin.

Tu cabello Eli

Capítulo dos Elixir del sol *Presente* Elizabeth estaba caminando por las frías calles de Bruselas, cada paso con actitud decidida y segura la llevarían a ver a sus amigos de aventuras. Estaba impaciente de verlos a ambos, en especial al más joven y su corazón acelerado era una prueba de esto. Solo unos pasos más y nos reencontraremosLa distancia entre ellos no fue mucha, pero la ausencia de verse a los ojos parecía de siglos. Tintín y Elizabeth se habían enviado cartas durante estos dos años, de alguna forma estaban en comunicación, pero para ambos quedaba claro que un eran las mismas circunstancias sino estaban cerca. Por lo que este día era uno de gloria para los dos jóvenes. Elizabeth no sentía el frío en su rostro, la emoción consumía toda sensación de escalofríos. Su abrigo rojo también ayudaba con el mal tiempo. Rápidamente llegó a la estación de trenes y buscando con la mirada observaba algún indicio de sus compañeros, pero la cantidad de personas no ayudaba a su vista, se sintió inútil, su baja estatura tampoco le servía de mucho, pero luego lo observó. El joven Tintín estaba corriendo junto a su perro Milú y un viejo capitán lo seguía cansado. Elizabeth feliz corrió a su encuentro con el muchacho, bajó rápido las escaleras de piedra y sin pensarlo se lanzó en los brazos de su amigo. -Te dije que nos veríamos pronto- dijo la chica sin dejar de abrazarlo. -Ya veo que cumpliste tu palabra.- Los dos seguían tomados en un abrazo, pero unos segundos después se despegaron. Tintín acarició la mejilla de Elizabeth, a lo que ella río como muestra de alegría. Tal vez las pocas palabras que salían en ese momento era poco para expresar lo que ambos sentían, pero el brillo de sus ojos no los dejaba mentir. La mano del chico paso al cabello negro de la joven, estaba sorprendido por el cambio de su amada. -¡Tu cabello!- -Te dije que lo cortaría, antes hacía mucho calor- -Te ves hermosa- Ya con un leve sonrojo Elizabeth agradeció el cumplido y divisó la mirada del chico acercarse a la suya, sorprendida comprendió lo que estaba pasando, él estaba a punto de besarla pero los planes de Tintín no salieron acorde a su imaginación. Haddock había interrumpido el momento abrazando con fuerza a los dos chicos, cosa que los sorprendió y exaltó para mal. -¡Elizabeth, tanto tiempo sin verte niña!- gritaba Haddock. -¡Capitán me alegra verlo también!, pero le suplico que me suelte, aprieta mucho- -Confirmo capitán- Haddock dejó a ambos libres y los dos pudieron respirar al fin. -Tu cabello Eli-


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

-¡No pueden sacarnos!- gritaba Haddock.

-Señor por motivos de seguridad necesitamos que se mantengan fuera del perímetro- comentaba poniendo la típica franja amarilla en el lugar.

-Somos de la Interpol señor, tenemos derecho de estar aquí- decía Elizabeth mostrando su placa.

-Mire señorita las insignias falsas no sirven aquí, le recomiendo que usted y sus falsos detectives salgan de este lugar-

Elizabeth furiosa le dedicó una mirada fulminadora, Tintín la tomó por los brazos y sin decir palabra alguna salieron del museo.

-¡No es justo, siempre dicen eso!-

-¿Por qué no te creería?- preguntaba el pelirrojo.

-Normalmente los detectives son hombres mayores y yo soy una niña, eso me dicen siempre, y cada que lo escucho me hace enfurecer de la frustración-

-¿Segura que es real tu placa?- comentó Haddock cargando al canino blanco.

\- Cien por ciento segura, capitán-

-Debemos saber que se robó el ladrón- el chico tenía puestas sus manos en su cadera.

-Seguramente los periódicos de mañana mostrarán la noticia, Tintín-

-Tiene razón el capitán, podemos esperar mañana y regresar-

-Si ustedes insisten-

Los tres aventureros regresaron al hotel que jefe les consiguió, y el chico se sorprendió por el buen gusto que tenía, era un hermoso y elegante lugar, no pudo articular palabra alguna observando todo el espacio y el decorado. Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas, ambos boquiabiertos veían el Hotel.

Elizabeth estaba arreglando todo el papeleo y regresó con ellos para entregarles una llave del cuarto, por fortuna las habitaciones estaban pegadas una a la otra, así que no habría problema alguno. Así los tres dieron rumbo a su destinado cuarto, Tintín y el capitán estaban en un cuarto, el 307 y el Elizabeth en otro, 308.

-Supongo que fue todo por hoy- se hacía notar el agotamiento en su voz.-Necesito mi siesta de belleza muchachos, no me despierten si el sol no ha salido, ¿entendieron?- los dos jóvenes asintieron.

Haddock entro en la habitación junto al perro y el silencio reinó entres los dos chicos. Tintín era un joven muy seguro de sí mismo, pero Elizabeth hacía bajar sus defensas, estaba nervioso siempre que ella estaba en escena y ese sentimiento lo sentía en ese momento.

-Supongo que mañana será un día agitado-

-Tenemos mucho por hacer Tintín, no podemos dejar que el tiempo nos pase-

-Con ayuda del periódico sabremos que se llevaron, podríamos investigar el artículo robado-

-Excelente idea, siempre piensas en todo Tintín- expresaba tocando su hombro.

El chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse y con una sonrisa nerviosa miró a la joven, ella hizo lo mismo.

-Debemos descansar Tintín, nos espera un largo día- Elizabeth abrió la puerta y se paró en seco escuchando a su compañero.

-Eli, sabes... es agradable tenerte aquí de vuelta-

Elizabeth sonrió con ternura.

-Digo lo mismo chico, a decir verdad… ya necesitaba verte-

-OH…-

La chica bajó la mirada y su rostro ruborizado ahora estaba expuesto. El chico estaba feliz de escuchar esas palabras, ambos sabían que ya era necesario verse mutuamente, pues el sentimiento que ambos sentían querían exponerlo, pero no sabían cómo.

-Buenas noches Elí-

-Descansa Tintín-

Ambos cerraron sus puertas y Elizabeth una vez sola se recargó en la suya, se tapó la cara, se sentía avergonzada, _ ¡¿Por qué DIJE ESO?!_

-Soy una tonta, pero bueno Elizabeth, lo dicho, dicho está, no puedo hacer nada y tampoco hacer algo por mis sentimientos- La chica estaba ahora en el baño, lavando su cara- Mañana será un largo día, debo estar concentrada y no escuchar a mi corazón, no ahora, primero el dile, luego el amor-

Cambió su vestimenta y acomodó su cama, segura y sonriente fue a dormir.

Era un nuevo día y todo el grupo se encontraba desayunando en el comedor principal, había muchas mesitas elegantes donde la gente estaba comiendo y charlaba.

-¡Esta comida es tremenda, chicos!, sí que Jefe tiene un gran gusto y muy refinado si me lo permites decir Eli-

-Jefe siempre ha sido así-

-Pues coincido con el capitán-

La radio daba un toque clásico ante tanto glamour, pero la música clásica dejó de resonar para abrió paso a una serie de noticias: entre ellas el robo al museo. Pronto los tres prestaron atención a lo que la mujer de las noticias decía: _En la tarde noche de ayer hubo un robo en el Museo de Magritte, al parecer el ladrón sólo robó una pieza de apariencia prehispánica, un amuleto de madera de la vieja civilización de los Pichul en Brasil. Aún se desconoce el motivo por el cuál esta persona robó el amuleto… entre otras cosas…_

-¿Un amuleto?, ¿acaso no hay algo más?, oro, una valiosa pintura…-

-Niña fue todo lo que dijo la señorita de la televisión-

-Eli tiene razón el capitán, pero no han dado un pista, mencionó algo acerca de los Pichul, una antigua civilización…-

-Podemos investigar para qué sirve esa cosa-

-Exacto Elizabeth-

Tintín se paró de su asiento, tomó su abrigo y salió de la sala, Elizabeth hizo lo mismo y Milú la seguía, Haddock apurado terminó su desayuno y salió corriendo tras de ellos. Pasó una hora desde que llegaron a la biblioteca, cada uno estaba buscando en libros diferentes, todos acerca de la cultura de Brasil.

La joven estaba muy entretenida empapando su mente sobre este enigmático lugar, con cada palabra descrita podía imaginar el enorme lugar del que leía: el Amazonas. Tan concentrada estaba en su lectura que no distinguió enseguida la voz que la llamaba. Una mano sobre su cara la distrajo y su cara se levantó, observó a un apuesto chico con pelo ondulado color café, ojos azules y de traje ajustado pero resaltando su figura atlética. Elizabeth sorprendida por el buen aspecto del muchacho saludó nerviosa.

-Disculpe señorita, no quiero importunarla, pero me parece conocida- mencionó el joven observándola con atención.

-Disculpe joven pero no sé a qué se refiere- dijo cerrando el libro y lo apartó a un lado.

-Bueno, es que con lo hermosa que es, alguien pensaría que se tratara de una actriz-

-Oh…- Elizabeth estaba algo sorprendida con su comentario. –Gracias por el cumplido, pero en verdad necesito estar concentrada leyendo-

-Entiendo, le doy mi tarjeta si acepta ir conmigo a tomar café, algún día, puede ser-

-Joven…-

-Me presento, soy Jerry Belafonte, seguro ha oído hablar de mí, linda- aquel chico sacó de su elegante saco una tarjeta con su nombre y teléfono.

-¿Belafonte?, usted es el actor…- exclamó con asombro, a lo que él asintió. -¿Cómo no lo reconocí antes?, perdona si me meto en cosas que no me conciernen, pero… ¿qué hace una estrella de cine en una biblioteca pública?-

-Amo leer, de vez en cuando me paso por aquí de forma incógnita para llevarme algunos libros, sólo un pasatiempo nada más-

-Bueno señor Belafonte-

-Puedes llamarme Jerry linda-

-Oh.. Jerry, supongo que tenemos el mismo gusto-

-Así es linda dama- la mirada del joven estaba muy enfocada en la chica que tenía de frente, pero ignoraban que Haddock los veía con curiosidad.

-Tintín-

-Capitán, estoy ocupado buscando algo referente al amuleto- contestó sin ver a su amigo.

Milú jalaba el calcetín de su amo, pero este hizo caso omiso y continuó leyendo. Haddock se paró de su asiento poniéndose al lado del chico.

-Yo creo que te gustaría ver esto, a tu novia le están coqueteando-

-Capitán, Elizabeth no es mi…

No terminó de articular palabra alguna ya que el capitán había tomado la cara del chico en dirección de los otros, al parecer se les veía muy cómodamente charlando.

-¿Acaso dejarás que ese guapo muchacho te la robe?- insinuaba Haddock.

-Le dije que somos buenos amigos-

-Pelea por la chica Tintín, tú y Eli están destinados a estar juntos-

Haddock ignoraba las palabras del más joven y lo terminó por empujar cerca de Elizabeth y Jerry, cosa que no tuvo opción más que interrumpirlos.

-¿Encontraste algo Elizabeth?-

-Oh Tintín, aún no pero mira, te presento a Jerry Belafonte-

-Seguramente ya has oído hablar de mí- dijo en tono orgulloso.

-Disculpe no tengo el gusto de conocerlo-

-Pero yo a usted así señor Tintín-

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-

-Oh bueno, se escucha mucho por aquí, usted es el famoso reportero del que todos hablan, específicamente de su última hazaña, ¿el Unicornio, eh?- ahora la arrogancia se notaba en su voz.

-Fue una gran aventura, ahora si nos permite, debemos irnos…-

-¡Pero porque la prisa!, permítanme invitarlo a mi gran baile de recaudación de fondos, específicamente para fondos del museo de Magritte, sabrá de la noticia Tintín-

-¿Un baile?- dijo con entusiasmo la chica.

-Así es linda, un baile, sería un gusto tenerlos ahí-

_Todo esto parece muy sospechoso_

-Sería un gusto ir- respondió con un tono falso casi imperceptible.

-¡Bien!, esta es la invitación, espero verlos ahí, en especial a usted bella dama-

Acto seguido, Jerry tomó delicadamente la mano de la joven y la besó. Elizabeth reaccionó con timidez ante la acción, y sus mejillas se volvieron rojas. No tardó en despedirse y salir de su vista, dejando a un pelirrojo enfado y una chica asombrada.

-¿Quién se cree ese tipo?- replicó cruzando los brazos.

-Un actor de cine-

-¿No te parece sospechoso?-

-En efecto, pero no tenemos otra pista en manos Tintín, puede ser una buena excusa en buscar indicios si se trata del ladrón-

-Escuché que habló de una fiesta- se acercó Haddock cargando a Milú.

-Me parece buena estrategia compañeros, debemos descartar si es o no el ladrón-

-A todo esto, ¿alguien encontró algo acerca del medallón?-

-Mientras ustedes dos estaban perdiendo el tiempo, encontré esto, en el segundo párrafo-

Tintín y Elizabeth se acercaron a leer dicho párrafo, hablaba acerca que los Pichul utilizaban el amulo del dios Crox para poseer las mentes de sus enemigos, con la finalidad de acabar con ellos para poseer sus territorios, tomando posesión de la mente del individuo haciendo lo que ellos quisieran, mujeres y riquezas. Era una tribu muy violenta reconocida por realizar múltiples genocidios sin estirar un dedo. Debido a esto tribus cercanas les temían y huían de ellos cada que estaban cerca de sus tierras.

-Wow, entonces para eso sirve-

-Dudo que una reliquia muy antigua sea necesaria para estos días, mucho menos que esta pueda servir-

-¿además cómo funcionaría tal cosa?- contestó desconcertada Elizabeth.

-Lo siento amigos, no encontré nada más y eso que me leí cinco libros-

-Bueno iremos a esa fiesta, pero antes necesitamos un plan-

Bueno, bueno hasta aquí otro capítulo de este fic. Vaya hace mucho que no escribía sobre esta serie y de lo bien que lo paso, había perdido mi inspiración y eso.

Ahora vengo con todo, dejen su review :D

Yo al habla.

Capítulo 3

-

¡No pueden sacarnos!

-

gritaba Haddock.

-

Señor por motivos de seguridad necesitamos que se mantengan fuera del perímetro

-

comentaba

poniendo la típica franja amarilla en el lugar.

-

Somos de la

Interpol

señor, tenemos derecho de estar aquí

-

decía Elizabeth mostrando su placa.

-

Mire señorita las insignias falsas no sirven aquí, le recomiendo que usted y sus falsos detectives

salgan de este lugar

-

Elizabeth furiosa le dedicó una mirada fulminadora, Tintín

la tomó por los brazos y sin decir palabra

alguna salieron del museo.

-

¡No es justo, siempre dicen eso!

-

-

¿Por qué no te creería?

-

preguntaba el pelirrojo.

-

Normalmente los detectives son hombres mayores y yo soy una niña, eso me dicen siempre

, y cada

que

lo escucho me hace enfurecer de la frustración

-

-

¿Segura que es real tu placa?

-

comentó Haddock cargando al canino blanco.

-

Cien por ciento segura, capitán

-

-

Debemos saber que se robó el ladrón

-

el chico tenía puestas sus manos en su cadera.

-

Seguramente

los periódicos de mañana mostrarán la noticia, Tintín

-

-

Tiene razón el capitán, podemos esperar mañana y regresar

-

-

Si ustedes insisten

-

Los tres aventureros regresaron al hotel que jefe les consiguió, y el chico se sorprendió por el buen

gusto que tenía

, era un hermoso y elegante lugar, no pudo articular palabra alguna observando todo

el espacio y el decorado. Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas, ambos boquiabiertos veían el

Hotel.

Elizabeth estaba arreglando todo el papeleo y regresó con ellos para e

ntregarles una llave del cuarto,

por fortuna las habitaciones estaban pegadas una a la otra, así que no habría problema alguno. Así

los tres dieron rumbo a su destinado cuarto, Tintín y el capitán estaban en un cuarto, el 307 y el

Elizabeth en otro, 308.

-

Supongo que fue todo por hoy

-

se hacía notar el agotamiento en su voz.

-

Necesito mi siesta de belleza

muchachos, no me despierten si el sol no ha salido, ¿entendieron?

-

los dos jóvenes asintieron.

Haddock entro en la habitación junto al perro y el silencio

reinó entres los dos chicos. Tintín era un

joven muy seguro de sí mismo, pero Elizabeth hacía bajar sus defensas, estaba nervioso siempre que

ella estaba en escena y ese sentimiento lo sentía en ese momento.

-

Supongo que mañana será un día agitado

-

-

Tenemo

s mucho por hacer Tintín, no podemos dejar que el tiempo nos pase

-

-

Con ayuda del periódico sabremos que se llevaron, podríamos investigar el artículo robado

-

-

Excelente idea

, siempre piensas en todo Tintín

-

expresaba tocando su hombro.

Capítulo 3

-¡No pueden sacarnos!- gritaba Haddock.

-Señor por motivos de seguridad necesitamos que se mantengan fuera del perímetro- comentaba

poniendo la típica franja amarilla en el lugar.

-Somos de la Interpol señor, tenemos derecho de estar aquí- decía Elizabeth mostrando su placa.

-Mire señorita las insignias falsas no sirven aquí, le recomiendo que usted y sus falsos detectives

salgan de este lugar-

Elizabeth furiosa le dedicó una mirada fulminadora, Tintín la tomó por los brazos y sin decir palabra

alguna salieron del museo.

-¡No es justo, siempre dicen eso!-

-¿Por qué no te creería?- preguntaba el pelirrojo.

-Normalmente los detectives son hombres mayores y yo soy una niña, eso me dicen siempre, y cada

que lo escucho me hace enfurecer de la frustración-

-¿Segura que es real tu placa?- comentó Haddock cargando al canino blanco.

\- Cien por ciento segura, capitán-

-Debemos saber que se robó el ladrón- el chico tenía puestas sus manos en su cadera.

-Seguramente los periódicos de mañana mostrarán la noticia, Tintín-

-Tiene razón el capitán, podemos esperar mañana y regresar-

-Si ustedes insisten-

Los tres aventureros regresaron al hotel que jefe les consiguió, y el chico se sorprendió por el buen

gusto que tenía, era un hermoso y elegante lugar, no pudo articular palabra alguna observando todo

el espacio y el decorado. Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas, ambos boquiabiertos veían el

Hotel.

Elizabeth estaba arreglando todo el papeleo y regresó con ellos para entregarles una llave del cuarto,

por fortuna las habitaciones estaban pegadas una a la otra, así que no habría problema alguno. Así

los tres dieron rumbo a su destinado cuarto, Tintín y el capitán estaban en un cuarto, el 307 y el

Elizabeth en otro, 308.

-Supongo que fue todo por hoy- se hacía notar el agotamiento en su voz.-Necesito mi siesta de belleza

muchachos, no me despierten si el sol no ha salido, ¿entendieron?- los dos jóvenes asintieron.

Haddock entro en la habitación junto al perro y el silencio reinó entres los dos chicos. Tintín era un

joven muy seguro de sí mismo, pero Elizabeth hacía bajar sus defensas, estaba nervioso siempre que

ella estaba en escena y ese sentimiento lo sentía en ese momento.

-Supongo que mañana será un día agitado-

-Tenemos mucho por hacer Tintín, no podemos dejar que el tiempo nos pase-

-Con ayuda del periódico sabremos que se llevaron, podríamos investigar el artículo robado-

-Excelente idea, siempre piensas en todo Tintín- expresaba tocando su hombro.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Cortejo

Se acercaba la hora de la verdad, Tintín terminaba de arreglar algunos detalles de su traje elegante, arregló su pajarilla y paso por última vez el cepillo por su copete. El capitán estaba luchando por encontrar su otro par de calcetín.

-¿En dónde rayos lo dejé?-

-Capitán debería tener más cuidado con sus cosas, ¿verdad Milú?-

Milú ladró como afirmación.

-Mira jovencito… tienes razón, pero ya lo encontré- con calma se puso el otro calcetín y en seguida los zapatos.

-Pues yo ya estoy listo joven Tintín, lo espero en la salida del Hotel necesito fumarme un puro antes de irnos-

-Está bien Capitán-

_Por otro lado*_

Elizabeth terminaba de pintar sus ojos, era regular que usara maquillaje pero siempre optaba por usar algo muy nude durante el día, siendo esta noche de gala era necesario algo más "cargado". Siempre le gustaba hacer juego su sombra de ojos con su vestimenta, siendo la ocasión un hermoso vestido color rojo, un poco ajustado pero la caída era suelta y algo larga, por detrás estaba decorado con un adorno color plateado, dando la ilusión que sujetara esa parte del vestido.

Trató de peinar diferente su pelo, rizando las puntas de su pelo y haciéndose media coleta, recogiendo la mitad de su pelo, incluido su copete. Llevaba puesto dos brillantes pendientes plateados, y un collar brillante de diamantes "falsos".

Se miró al espejo y se notaba nerviosa, hacía bastante tiempo que no asistía a una elegante fiesta, no fuera de su trabajo. Pero era una buena oportunidad de conocer gente y despejar su mente de todo lo que vivía en este presente. Sacudiendo un poco su largo vestido salió de la habitación, a su paso se encontró con su compañero de aventuras, le pareció que iba muy elegante.

-Siempre me sorprendes, cada que te veo- sus ojos se iluminaron al verla.

-Y tú te ves muy bien-

-Muchas gracias bella dama, ahora, ¿bajamos?-

-Con gusto-

Elizabeth tomó el brazo de su compañero y bajaron las escaleras, con su mano derecha tomaba su vestido permitiéndose caminar. Milú observó a la pareja y ladró de alegría, esto hizo que el capitán volteara.

-¡Elizabeth, eres muy hermosa!- decía boquiabierto.

-Muchas gracias capitán, me sonroja- contestó tapándose la cara.

-No agradezcas-

-Bien amigos es hora de partir, después de ustedes-

Tintín y los demás subieron al auto, Milú iba con la chica observando el panorama, Tintín al volante y Haddock atrás dictando la dirección de la gala, siendo el punto de reunión la mansión del mismísimo Belafonte, localizada un poco afuera de la zona urbana de Bruselas. Arribaron en menos de una hora, las luces que iluminaban la mansión la hacían lucir muy elegante, al parecer muchos invitados llegaban y otros solo charlaban sobre la enorme estancia. Tintín, Elizabeth. Haddock y Milú llegaron a la entrada principal. Era un enorme pasillo de mármol iluminado por velas, a los lados un enorme jardín decoraba la entrada principal, y dos enormes pilares de cantera rosa sostenían parte de la estructura.

-Wow, esto es enorme- observaba Elizabeth.

-Demasiado para mi gusto- contestó Tintín.

-Bueno, ya sabemos que hacer, ¿no?-

-Sí Capitán, cada uno estará solo observando todo el lugar, debemos estar desapercibidos y parecer invitados sin importancia, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Entendido-

-Claro chico-

Distribuyéndose entre la multitud, Elizabeth se dirigió a una mesa elegantemente decorada, sobre ella estaban platillos refinados de todo tipo de sabores, tomó un platito y decidió probar algunos. Indecisa observaba las delicias. Una voz masculina la sacó de su duda.

-Yo que tú probaría los canapés de atún, no soy mu fan de ese pescado, pero sabe delicioso-

-Oh, hola Jerry, gracias por invitarnos-

-Te ves espectacular-

-Bueno. Yo-yo- gracias-

Jerry tomó la mano de Elizabeth y la besó de forma elegante, la chica sólo se sonrojó y aceptó el gesto.

-¿Gustas bailar?- la mano de Jerry apuntaba a su invitada. Elizabeth dudó un poco, pero aceptó al final. Una melodía armónica sonó en toda la pista de baile, muchas parejas bailaban al son de la música, pero la principal estaba en el centro del lugar, una luz apuntaba sobre ellos, Elizabeth se sobresaltó un poco pero Jerry la trató de calmar.

-Tranquila es sólo parte del show-

-Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a recibir tanta atención- decía de manera tímida.

Jerry se acercó hacia ella y la tomó de la cintura.

-Sólo sigue mis pasos, yo te guiaré- su voz sonaba con una tranquilidad y seguridad que Elizabeth fue imposible de ignorar.

-Cl-claro-

Posó su brazo sobre el hombro de Jerry y siguió los pases de él sobre la pista, al unísono bailaban siguiendo la música resonar en todo el lugar. Jerry la observaba con calma y coquetería, Elizabeth trataba de evadirlo, pues su mirada la ponía nerviosa, además era la primera vez que conocía a alguien reconocido.

El capitán Haddock observaba el baile en conjunto, se percató que su amiga estaba con el anfitrión, pronto escupió un poco de vino y en compañía de Milú buscaron a Tintín. Gracias a los dioses del mar que el chico no estaba lejos, el capitán notaba en él un poco de molestia y lo que parecían celos.

-¿Ya viste eso?-

-Lo estoy viendo capitán-

-Yo que tú me apuraba muchacho-

-Elizabeth está bailando con ese tipo, se ha olvidado de la misión-

-Bueno Tintín, no todo está perdido, nos ayudaría en merodear un poco por ahí, ¿no crees?-

Tintín sorprendido volteó hacia su amigo, tenía razón, sería buena aprovechar que el mayor peligro estuviera distraído. Rápido, ambos hombres se escabullían entre las penumbras de la noche, logrando salir de toda vista de la multitud.

Por otro lado, Elizabeth seguía bailando con el joven Jerry, cosa que después disfrutó en un rato, le parecía muy cortés que el chico la invitara a bailar y fuera muy atento con ella. Podía percibir cierto interés de parte de él hacia su persona, eso la halagaba pero al mismo tiempo la ponía en duda. Ella sabía que sentía algo por Tintín, pero era muy cobarde en decirlo. Viniendo este pensamiento, recordó la misión que tenía que hacer y en un acto fugaz se alejó del chico sin decir nada. Acto que no comprendió y trató de seguirla.

-¡Elizabeth!- gritó Jerry.

-Perdón Jerry, necesito respirar un poco-

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-

-Eres muy amable, pero necesito estar sola un momento-

-Insisto-

La cara de Jerry mostraba una preocupación genuina, Elizabeth no quería sonar grosera y aceptó la oferta del chico. En un instante, Jerry tomo de su mano y la guio por la parte trasera de la mansión, habían unas enormes escaleras que los dos subieron hasta llegar a un romántico balcón.

-Este siempre ha sido mi lugar favorito de esta vieja casa-

-Es increíble, se puede observar todo-

-La luna hoy brilla con mucha potencia, al igual que tú lo haces Elizabeth-

-Jerry, no quiero sonar grosera, pero, ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?-

-Es muy rudo de mi parte aceptar que tengo cierto interés en ti, puesto sólo te he visto dos veces y me gustaría poder conocerte mejor, ¿talvez salir a tomar un café, alguna cena quizás?-

-Yo…no sé qué responderte, todo esto me parece muy rápido-

-Podrías aceptarme una invitación a cenar el día de mañana, ¿qué dices?-

-Jerry…-

Elizabeth estaba confundida y algo incómoda ante su petición, no era alguna cosa mala pero tampoco quería enviar un mensaje erróneo a Tintín. Pero la cara e insistencia de Jerry la hicieron cambiar un poco de opinión.

-Está bien- contestó vencida.

-Eso era lo que quería oír-

Jerry de manera rápida se acercó hacia la mejilla de su invitada y plantó un suave beso en su mejilla. La muchacha estaba roja ante su actitud y retrocedió un poco, nunca había esperado tal acto. Ahora más que nerviosa, se paró de su asiento y se disculpó ante él.

-Lo siento Jerry, debo ir por una bebida- decía con la cara roja.

-Perdóname no debía hacer eso, es muy grosero de mi parte-

-¡Tranquilo, no pasa anda, ya vuelo!- y como rayo salió de ese lugar. Estaba agitada, confundida y nerviosa, _qué había pasado ahí!!Respiró hondo y prendió búsqueda hacia sus amigos. Bajó de nuevo pero no los vió, en cambio observó dos siluetas que reconoció al instante, lo más seguro era que fueran ellos dos o el mismo ladrón…_

-Debo seguirlos en caso que…

-Señorita Elizabeth, debería disculparme con usted-

-Acepto la disculpa- _Debo distraerlo y sacarle información_

Elizabeth comenzó una charla amena con su compañero. Pero por otra parte, Tintin y Haddock entraron en la oficina de Jerry, o eso pensaban. Era un cuarto obscuro decorado con un escritorio y dos libreros elegantes con diferentes títulos, lucía como un cuarto cómodo para leer o estudiar o simplemente realizar cualquier actividad de entretenimiento.

A Tintín le resultaba extraño que esta habitación estuviera construida de forma más moderna, grandes cristales recorrían la parte enfrente del escritorio, sobre ella un extraño frasco con un líquido azul sobresalía de la penumbras captando la atención del joven reportero.

-Mire capitán, ese extraño frasco, ¡debe ser algo!- término para continuar entrando en el oscuro lugar.

-Tintín y… ¿si viene alguien?, debemos tener cuidado.

-Capitán sólo tomaré ese frasco y nos iremos-

-¡Oigan ustedes dos salgan de aquí!- un mayordomo alto y atlético replico ante la presencia de los dos. Tintín y Haddock tardaron en responder y fueron capturados, rápidamente aquel mayordomo los tomó del cuello del traje y los sacó a patadas de ahí, su plan era echarlos de la propiedad luego le informaría al amo Jerry.

Por otra lado, Elizabeth y Jerry charlaban plácidamente, ella por alguna razón se sentía extraña y algo adormilada, pero con todas sus ganas trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos y escuchar a su amigo.

-Sí, te decía Elizabeth… ah, ¿Por qué mi mayordomo lleva a tus amigos?-

-¿Qué?-

Alertada la joven volteó a sus espaldas y observó a sus amigos renegar por tal acción, observaba cómo eran llevados por ese enorme sujeto y echados a la calle, la demás gente veía con asombro y curiosidad tal acto, siendo después atrapados por la música del lugar, ignorando al joven y al capitán.

-¡Debo irme!- se levantó rápido y salió de su vista.

-¡Señorita Elizabeth!, espere un segundo-

-No puedo, debo irme ya-

-¿Puedo volver a verla?-

-¿Perdón?-

-Quiero invitarla a desayunar algún día, si usted quiere, mire le doy mi tarjeta, llame si está segura de ello- el joven Jerry le entregó a Elizabeth una lustrosa tarjeta blanca, decorada por un color oro que resaltaba el número y nombre de su compañero.

-Gracias, disculpa tengo que irme-

La chica salió corriendo del enorme lugar dejando sólo a un triste pero enamorado Jerry.

Elizabeth no tardó mucho en reencontrarse con sus amigos y preguntarles lo sucedido.

-¡Chicos!, ¿están bien?, ¿Qué pasó ahí dentro?-

-Tenemos una pista- contestó Tintín mostrando el frasco.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-No lo sabemos chica, pero estaba en el escritorio de tu novio-

-No somos nada, pero… ¿Qué líquido es este?-

-Conozco una persona que puede decirnos, pero debemos ir hasta allá por respuestas-

Ay amigos que difícil se me ha hecho escribir y no poder publicar sin internet , me mudé de casa y aún no tengo red para estar publicando a cada rato y cada que encuentro uno trato de aprovechar, pero buenooooo, espero les vaya gustando, tengo muchas ideas que quiero que lean sooo, casi se viene lo bueno. Same al habla.


	5. Peligro

Capítulo 5: Peligro

-¿Dices que este profesor está en Argentina?-

-Si-

-¡¿Argentina?!, ¿¡como se te ocurre ir hasta allá Tintín?!- gritaba enojada una joven Elizabeth.

-Es nuestra única opción Eli-

-Pues es una muy lejana, pero es cierto, debemos ir caballeros-

-Me encanta cómo cambias de humor chica, yo estoy dentro-

-Igual-

Los tres amigos buscaron alguna maleta para empacar lo necesario, Elizabeth estaba algo concentrada eligiendo lo esencial cuando la voz del capitán la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Tienen que ver esto!-

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron a la pantalla de televisión, estaban las noticias transmitiendo que otro robo había ocurrido, al parecer el ladrón eligió un museo más pequeño, una daga antigua encontrada cercas de la tierras españolas, mencionaban también, que el principal motivo del robo puede ser la venta de estos artículos en mercados negros para sacar ganancias a un mayor precio, en pocas palabras unos "roba tesoros".

-¿Por qué una daga?-

-No lo sé Eli, no sé que tiene que ver un amuleto, una daga en todo esto, es absurdo-

-Deben tener relación Tintín, algo esconde este ladrón, ¿no creen?-

-Bueno chica, ¿también pudiste sacarle alguna información a ese Jerry o sólo flirtearon toda la noche?-

-¿Disculpe?, capitán!!, mi intención no fue esa, además sólo parece un típico niño rico y mimado, nada de lo anormal-

¿Flirtearon ah?- contestó el chico.

-Cosas tontas del capitán, pero si me dio esta tarjeta-

Elizabeth le mostró a sus amigos acerca de la famosa tarjeta.

-Son los datos de Belafonte, ¿Por qué te daría eso Eli?-

-Mencionó que quería invitarme a desayunar y sólo me la entregó-

-¡Es una excelente idea niña!-

-Odio admitirlo, pero el capitán tiene razón, puedes usar ese pretexto para averiguar más sobre él-

-Es una buena idea chicos, pero me deben una-

Sus dos amigos afirmaron y entre todos decidieron que continuarían la investigación mañana temprano. Todo fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios para comenzar un nuevo día de incógnitas y repuestas.

Era de mañana y Elizabeth adormilada se veía al espejo, observaba cómo su cabello despeinado le tapaba la cara, quitó los mechones que cubrían sus ojos azules y bostezo sin reparo. Seguía cansada del acontecimiento de ayer, pero estaba decidida a encontrar el misterio de todo esto. Tomó una ducha y dejó por un momento que el agua caliente se llevara sus preocupaciones, se vistió en pocos segundos y salió hacia el enorme comer del hotel. No tardó mucho en encontrarse con sus dos amigos.

-Caballeros buenos días- decía mientras se sentaba con ellos.

-Buenos días chica-

-Buenos días Eli-

-¿Ya lista para tu cita?- preguntó Haddock.

-les mentiría si dijera que sí, no lo estoy. No sé cómo preguntarle.

-No te apures, eso lo sabrás en el momento, creo en ti Eli-

-Chicos, ¿ustedes dos pueden investigar acerca de ese frasco?, yo debo hacer primero una llamada-

-¿Llamarás a Belafonte?-

-No, necesito la ayuda de Jefe y Marc-

Elizabeth dejó a sus amigos en la mesa y ella se dirigió a su habitación, sacó de la cama una maleta algo pesada y de su interior estaba una pequeña caja de madera, la abrió sin temor y un teléfono sin cable estaba ahí, a elizabeth le parecía mucho alboroto por un simple teléfono pero era un invento de su amigo Marc, cosa que le pareció simpático.

Marcó un número secreto y espero a que respondieran, fue rápido la respuesta ya que la voz de Jefe se asomaba en la línea.

-Elizabeth, ¿hay noticias de algo?-

-Tenemos un sospechoso y necesito refuerzos-

-Te paso a Marc-

-Eli, ¿Qué necesitas?-

-Chochos, ¿te acuerdas de ellos?, micrófonos y a ti-

-Claro, entiendo todo, ¿puedo preguntar para qué me necesitas ahí?- sonaba intrigado y curioso a la vez, conocía muy bien a Elizabeth, sabía que con ella todo podía pasar, en un buen sentido.

-Tengo una cita con el sospechoso y quiero que grabes la conversación, lo haría yo pero quiero verme natural, este Jerry Belafonte es poseedor de un frasco con un líquido azul-

-¿Líquido azul?, espera dijiste una "cita"- ahora su curiosidad estaba más latente.

-Luego te explico, te veo en una hora-

-¡Espera!, ¿En dónde?-

-En la calle Helmet, tengo un raro presentimiento-

-Espero que sea uno bueno, vale ahí te veo muñeca-

Elizabeth se despidió y guardó el teléfono, se vio en el espejo y estaba vestida adecuadamente para su evento, nada formal pero a la vez lindo. Sólo agregó un poco de maquillaje y dejó su pelo suelto, debía esconder el pequeño artefacto que llevaría en su oído. Bastó unos cuantos minutos para estar lista, bajó de nuevo y les contó a sus colegas sobre el plan.

-Ustedes se encargan de esa cosa azul y yo del niño rico, ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡Claro niña!, sólo cuidate ese joven me da mala espina-

-Más que claro Eli-

Elizabeth sonrió hacia sus compañeros, ahora sólo faltaba llamar a Jerry Belafonte y atraparlo de una vez por todas.

-Sólo una cosa más Elizabeth-

-Dime Tintín-

-Milú Te acompañará esta vez, si algo te ocurre el puede avisarnos-

La chica dudó un momento, claro Milú no era cualquier perro, era uno muy listo y su aventura pasada lo confirmaba, así que dejó que su duda disipara y asintió calmada. Los tres acordaron y Tintin junto el capitán salieron del hotel, Elizabeth aprovechó en realizar la llamada y quedar con Jerry.

-Habla Belafonte, ¿Quién es?-

-Señor Belafonte soy Elizabeth, no…

-¡Ah sí, Elizabeth!, ¡Como no olvidarla!, por lo que veo pensó en mi propuesta-

-Sí, debo decir que me resultó atractivo el plan, ¿le parece si sucede hoy?- comentaba mientras cargaba a Milú.

-¡Perfecto!-

-Bien… le indicaré el lugar de reunión-

Tintín y Haddock se dirigieron a la casa del profesor Tornasol, la distancia era lejana pero valdría la pena si se encontrara en casa.

-No entiendo Tintín, si dices que el profesor está en Argentina, ¿Por qué venimos hasta acá por nada?-

-No sea pesimista capitán, puede que esté aún aquí, le mentiría cuando me dijo eso, además suele ser una persona demasiado distraída, algo me dice que lo encontraremos-

-Por los dioses del mar, esperemos que esté-

Tintín tocó la puerta de madera, no esperaron mucho para que la respuesta sonará del otro lado de la gran entrada.

-¡Pasen, pasen, estoy ocupado!- gritaba con energía.

-Le dije capitán, está en casa-

-Pues ya veo-

Los dos hombres entraron y encontraron a un profesor metido en un lío, su cabeza estaba atorada dentro de un cubo de basura, Tintín se apresuró a ayudarlo y Haddock tiró del cubo, unos cuantos jalones bastaron para que saliera la cabeza de Tornasol, este mismo cayó encima del joven, estando ahora los dos en el suelo.

-¡Tintín!-

-Hola profesor, ¿no se suponía que estaría en Argentina en su congreso?-

-¿¡Tenía un congreso en Argentina?!, bueno lo olvidé-

-Rayos, usted si que es distraído- exclamó Haddock ayudando a ambos a pararse del suelo.

-Bien, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?-

-¡Esto profesor!, es un fresco raro-

-Dejame verlo-

Tornasol tomó con cuidado aquel frasco y lo examinó con sus enormes gafas.

-Hmm, me parece conocido-

-¿Puede decirnos de dónde proviene?-

-Parece el de la antigua leyenda, ¿han oído hablar de los Pichuli?-

-¿Me parece que eso lo leímos en la biblioteca no?-

-Cierto capitán, sólo que no recuerdo algo más-

-Yo recuerdo haber leído algo acerca del control mental sobre otras personas, y que lo olvidan todo después de un día-

-El ladrón lo usó para robar esas cosas-

-Así es Tintín, pero lo que recuerdo el método de preparación sigue siendo un mito, algo inexistente-

-Pero tenemos el líquido azul, debe haber algo-

-Deneme una noche y les daré respuestas-

-Confiamos en usted profesor-

-Me pregunto, ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Eli?, ese niño rico algo esconde- dijo el capitán mientras fumaba un puro.

-Esperemos se encuentre bien, recuerde capitán, si había problemas.as estaría…

Antes de acabar la oración Milú llegó corriendo y ladrando sin parar, Tintín se acercó a él por si pasaba algo con su perro.

-¿Qué tienes Milú?-

-¡Chico, Elizabeth!- Haddock dejó caer su puro al suelo por la preocupación. Tintín recordó que había dejado a Elizabeth con Milú si algo pasaba, y enseguida se despidió del Profesor Tornasol y salió corriendo con su perro y el capitán. Lo que ambos ignoraban es que Elizabeth estaba inconsciente rumbo a una isla misteriosa, Jerry Belafonte la tenía en sus brazos y dejó reposar el cuerpo de la joven en una habitación muy elegante, no se retiro sin antes darle una dosis del líquido azul, sonrió para sí, ese poder le iba servir mucho con ella.

-¡Jefe, código rojo, Elizabeth ha desaparecido!, ¡No sé en dónde se encuentra, necesito refuerzos de búsqueda yo iré tras Jerry, es el objetivo!

Marc cerró la caja con el teléfono y salió corriendo del lugar, estaba en un callejón que daba vista al lugar de encuentro de su amiga y Belafonte, pero algo había ocurrido, observó que Jerry engañó a Elizabeth y virtió un líquido azul, después de eso, el perro blanco ladró y el joven lo noqueó con gas pimienta, dejando al pobre perro sollozar.

Marc temía salir de su escondite, pero su amiga dependía de él así que dejó todo pero habían desaparecido como el polvo, sólo pudo observar una limusina negra recorrer el lugar. Marco trató de apuntar el número de placa y la mayoría de los números estaban en su mano. Después sólo rezó para que su amada estuviera bien.

Helllo amixes, vaya vaya que me ha costado actualizar y más porque lo hago todo en el mismo celular y ugh me choca, lo res de mis ojos, y weno esta historia se pone cada vez más interesante, yo siempre me divierto mucho y hasta he hecho algunos fan arts de mis personajes (si gustan puedo mostrarlos) y bueno espro de corazón que les haya gustado, nos leemos en otra! Bye!!!!


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Elizabeth despertó de un profundo sueño, no sentía su cabeza y su mundo parecía dar vueltas, se sentía extrañamente agotada y sin poder recordar lo último que vivió. Lo que si notó era la enorme y lujosa habitación en la que estaba reposando, era moderna pero un toque antiguo daba la sensación de estar en un castillo. Divisó todo el lugar, percatándose que la puerta se abría.

-Que bueno que despertaste, ya estaba preocupado-

-¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿Qué pasó?, no recuerdo nada-

-Parece que te desmayaste-

-Nunca he tenido desmayos-

-Siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no crees?-

-Ya… ¿y qué pasó después?-

-Te llevé al hospital, te atendieron, revisaron tus signos vitales y estuviste un rato en observación, al final pude traerte aquí de nuevo-

-No tiene mucho sentido-

-Bueno, no juzgo a los doctores, ellos sólo hacen su trabajo-

-Bueno, supongo…-

El sonar repentino sonó detrás de la puerta, tres mucamas entraron a la habitación saludando de manera educada.

-Disculpen, señor venimos a avisarle que la cena está lista-

-Gracias Clarice-

-¿Cena?-

-Oh, que tonto, Elizabeth, ellas tres son mis damas de limpieza, Clarice, Clare y Cami, ellas te atenderán cada vez que necesites algo, ¿de acuerdo?-

Las tres chicas hicieron una reverencia y la mayor de ellas dejó una pequeña campanita de plata en el mueble.

-Señorita Elizabeth, haga sonar esta campana y alguna de nosotras la atenderemos con gusto-

-Yo… bueno-

Las mucamas se despidieron de ambos y se retiraron de la habitación, Elizabeth estaba algo incómoda y necesitaba respuestas, algo le decía que estaba por suceder.

-¿Qué pasa en realidad?- dijo con voz firme.

-La cena nos espera Eli-

-¡Jerry quiero respuestas!, ¿Por qué me hablas como si fuera a quedarme por siempre?-

-Bueno Elizabeth, es que eso harás, este es tu nuevo hogar y yo tu nuevo esposo-

-¿Hogar, esposo?- retrocedió lentamente chocando con la pared, el joven se acercó tanto que estaban a centímetros de besarse.

-Elizabeth, he estado intentando renovar mi nombre por años y por encontrarte-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No soy lo que piensas, no soy un actor famoso ni un rico como otros, yo llevo años aquí, tengo miles de años… Me quitaron mi reino y mi esposa, mis riquezas… pero por años he ido reconstruyendo mi derecho como heredero, y rey. No sabes cuánto tiempo me tomó descubrir el elixir del sol, y así volver a mis orígenes.

-¿Qué es el elixir del sol?- dijo con voz fuerte.

-¡Todo lo hice por ella!, te pareces tanto a Antonieta-

-Jerry-

-El elixir del sol es aquel frasco que tus amigos me robaron, ¿recuerdas?-

-…-

-Aquel brebaje me ha permitido sobrevivir todo este tiempo, me llevo décadas acostumbrarme a las nuevas costumbres, los cambios de época fueron inevitables y con ellos mis artefactos fueron robados, perdidos, vendidos y exhibidos en estúpidos museos, me quitaron lo que era mío-

-Pero, ¿Por qué esñeraste hasta ahora en reclamarlos?-

-Oh Elizabeth, la Revolución Francesa fue un caos, este castillo fue saqueado, vandalizado por la plebe, todo por tener un poco de oro en sus patéticas manos campesinas, la daga me pertenecía al igual que el amuleto, pero mi suerte cambió cuando el hombre la puse en un museo, odio y agradecimiento le tengo a ese lugar-

-No pudiste haber sobrevivido con un frasco por miles de años, es imposible-

-¿Quién dijo que sólo tuve uno?, el que tus estúpidos amigos se llevaron fue el último, por eso decidí robar mis pertenencias antes que algo pasara, que bueno que mi investigación fue antes de su aparición, luego se entrometieron y no tuve remedio que perderlos de vista-

-Pero robaste una segunda vez-

-Cierto, pero no dejé evidencia, nunca fui yo el que estaba en la escena del crimen, siempre se puede culpar a otros, ¿no?-

Jerry le entregó a Elizabeth un periódico con un título enorme: _"Ladron de museos capturado después de encontrar ADN en el lugar, confiesa haber robado para ambos museos…"_

-¡Eso es mentira!, eso no ha pasado, ya lo sabríamos-

-¿Segura?, porque acabo de escuchar en eso en la televisión, de hecho… ¡Esta en todas partes!-

La joven incrédula exigió a su captor mostrarle una evidencia de lo que decía, él accedió pero con una condición, ella debía permanecer atada durante todo el trayecto. Molesta aceptó el trato, ahora ambos estaban caminando por el enorme castillo rumbo a una habitación de descanso. Enseguida encendieron la televisión y las noticias mostraban la captura de un hombre indigente, que aparentemente era el autor de los robos, ya que parte de sus pertenencias se encontraron en las escenas de robo, además de haber confesado haberlo hecho por necesidad de dinero.

Elizabeth estaba perpleja.

-Ese hombre es un indigente, lo engañaste-

-Era necesario, además el aceptó los términos y condiciones, no me culpes preciosa-

-Eres un cínico manipulador, sabes que él puede delatarte-

-¡Ja ja ja!, no recuerda ni mi rostro o nombre, ¿recuerdas el elixir?, puede hacer más cosas que inducir gente a un desmayo o manipular personas por medio de la mente, es cuestión de práctica, y vaya que la tuve-

Elizabeth retrocedió un poco, pero olvido que las esposas en su muñeca le impedían correr.

Jerry tomó a la joven con delicadeza, tocaba el rostro de la chica con admiración y melancolía, Elizabeth suplicaba dejarla ir, pero él la ignoró.

-Emili…-

-¡Por favor, dejame ir!- gritó entre sollozos.

-Eli, observa este cuadro- Jerry tomó la sabana que cubría un enorme cuadro, en él estaba pintado una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio platinado, estaba recogido en un elegante chongo. Su piel era blanca y tenía ciertas pecas que sólo resaltaban su belleza, portaba un vestido rojo con guantes blancos, una elegante corona con rubíes estaba en su cabeza, y los ojos grandes y de color azul era lo que cautivaban la mirada de quién la veía.

Elizabeth estaba sorprendida, el parecido de ambas era idéntico, era como verse en un reflejo antiguo, exceptuando por el color de cabello y eso le daba cierto temor.

-Jerry…-

-¡Por favor quedate, eres todo lo que me falta!, mi mitad, tú eres idéntica a ella. Piénsalo, podemos reconstruir una familia, vivir felices, como antes, todo puede cambiar para bien, sólo dime que sí-

-Yo… no puedo, esto es una locura, no te conozco, siento tu pena pero no puedo aceptar-

-Es el joven de cabellos naranjas, ¿no?-

-N-no…-

-Lo es, he notado como se veían, confieso que me pone celoso-

-¿De qué hablas?, jamás nos has visto-

-Los vi en las escaleras de la estación, en la biblioteca, en el callejón oscuro, en la fiesta. Si que son ciegos, ni siquiera han notado que los he estado vigilando todo este tiempo-

-¡Es imposible que sepas todo eso!-

-Amada, los ojos de las personas son mis ojos, nunca lo olvides-

Aquella ultima frase resonó muy cerca de su oído, la chica estaba totalmente asustada, todo el tiempo Belafonte estuvo jugando con ellos, y nunca lo notaron.

-¿Pero porqué nosotros?, ¿Por qué mis amigos?-

-Era obvio que el más famoso reportero y chismoso iba a empezar a meter sus narices en mis asuntos, ¿o eso no lo hizo con aquel hombre?, recuerdo que su nombre tenía que ver con el azúcar-

-¿Zackerine?-

-Él mismo, se habló de eso por días, televisión, periódico, radio, y entonces me di cuenta que estabas ahí, esa portada de periódico me di un toque de esperanza, era mi Antonieta en persona-

-Lo que necesitas es ir a terapia-

-Lo que necesito es matar a tu amigo y rehacer mi vida-

-Él vendrá y te detendrá, eso lo aseguro-

Belafonte tomó el rostro de la joven de manera brusca, haciendo que su mirada observara su rostro. Pudo notar la molestia que le producía a su rehén, acto que lo hizo reír.

-Tú eres mía, y ese mocoso morirá junto a los otros, eso lo aseguro-

Jerry acercó sus labios con los de ella, dejándose llevar por el beso, cerró sus ojos, pero el golpe en su mejilla lo sacó de su trance. Elizabeth lo había golpeado separándolos.

-¡No me toques!-

-Haré más que eso-

Marc seguía corriendo por las calles frías de Bruselas, estaba paranoico y sus sentidos debían estar alerta, Elizabeth estaba en peligro y no supo reaccionar a tiempo, por suerte una voz familiar lo sacó de su trance emocional.

-Sube Mark-

-Jefe-

El muchacho entró en el auto color negro, trato de calmarse y contó todo lo que había presenciado.

-¡Eli desapareció, debemos encontrarla!-

-Mark calmate, mis agentes ya están al tanto de ello. Lo importante es contactar con Tintín y sus amigos y hacer esta búsqueda más ágil-

-¿Pero en dónde empezamos?-

-Tintín llamó, también me informó de todo, dijo que llegarían en una hora con el Profesor Tornasol-

-Qué rápido-

-El amor lo hace todo más rápido, ¿no?-

-¿A qué se refiere?- dijo extrañado.

-¡Oh nada!, los jóvenes de ahora son tan entretenidos-

-¡Jefe!- contestó algo ruborizado el muchacho. Pero también sentía que ese sentimiento no era correspondido, y eso le dolía un poco.

_En casa de Tornasol_

-¡Tintin he descubierto el secreto del elixir!- decía corriendo con el frasco en mano.

-¿Sabe cómo funciona?-

-Muchacho, no creí que fuera una fórmula tan simple, los antiguos Pichul lo usaban para tomar control de las mentes de sus oponentes, por eso muchas civilizaciones han desaparecido sin dejar huella alguna. Además he revisado varias investigaciones

-Por eso no dejaron rastro…-

-Exacto, los enemigos usaban el elixir para crear masacres en ellos sin dejar huella, tengo entendido que espiaban sin estar presente-

-Dijo algo de controlar la mente, ¿no?-

-Así es capitán, hmm, también se hacía mención de Luis XVI, parece que la familia real estaba al tanto sobre el elixir del sol, por eso las guerras y golpes de estado, ¿Se acuerdan de la Revolución Francesa?, bueno los habitantes se dieron cuenta que la nobleza usaba ese liquido azul contra ellos, y bueno acabaron con las "cabezas" principales-

-A todo esto, ¿Qué tiene que ver Belafonte con esto?- Haddock parecía confundido.

-Bueno… podría ser un descendiente de la familia real-

-O el mismísimo Luis XVI en persona…-

Los tres hombres se mantuvieron en silencio, era terrorífica la idea que un personaje de la historia regresara para vengarse, lo extraño era que esa misma era la respuesta a todo…

Uuuuuf amigos vaya que me costó cranearle, hmmm para hacerlo fuera de lo común, y bueno espero les guste, comente y gracias por leer!!!.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Haddock estaba exaltado dando vueltas al asunto, sus demás amigos lo veían con desconcierto.

-¿¡Me estás diciendo que un rey muerto quiere vengarse?! No tiene lógica-

-¡Capitán, puede tener sentido!, pero algo sigue sin cuadrar-

-¿Qué cosa Tintín?-

-Su edad, ¿Cómo sobrevivió todos estos años?-

-Eso fue gracias al elixir, pero aún no entiendo cómo funciona eso- mencionaba Tornasol con una mano en la cabeza.

-Pero la historia dice que le cortaron la cabeza- comentaba Haddock.

-Capitán, tiene razón, pero existe una hipótesis que ingiriera el elixir antes de eso…

-¿Cómo lo sabremos?-

-Eso puede arreglarse, tenemos que salvar a Elizabeth primero- dijo firme el chico pelirrojo.

-¡Tintín!- una voz de un chico sonó en la habitación.

-Eres el amigo de Elizabeth, Marc-

-Vi cómo se llevaban a Elizabeth, debemos encontrarla-

-Por suerte ya se rastreó la placa del auto, sólo queda llegar al lugar donde está secuestrada- contestó Jefe, se le observaba seguro pero intranquilo por la seguridad de Elizabeth.

Jefe había aparecido en escena, si sola presencia destacaba por el respeto que imponía.

-Señores Tintín y Haddock, debemos armar un plan, el objetivo de Belafonte es recuperar parte de su humanidad y necesita sangre de la persona que amó en vida-

-¿Pero Elizabeth está relacionada con él?-

-Esto puede aclarar tus dudas-

Jefe sacó una fotografía de un retrato de Maria Antonieta, el parecido con la joven Elizabeth era de miedo, era como verla en otra época distinta.

-Es Elizabeth..- susurró Tintín.

-Me temo que su plan no está completado sin ella, y si Belafonte llega a cometer su objetivo, el país también lo estará. Hace un día un comunicado de bomba en el centro del país fue suficiente para poner al gobierno en alerta, por eso la calle principal ha estado cerrada, ya que el comunicado dictó que la bomba explotaría el día de hoy. Afortunadamente ya están al tanto de eso-

-Belafonte está loco- decía Haddock.

-Por eso tenemos que irnos, no quiero que nada le pase a Eli-

-La encontraremos Marc-

Tintín puso su mano sobre el hombro del chico para reconfortarlo. Jefe indicó que el auto estaba listo para salir y todos los presentes subieron al vehículo, al mismo tiempo Jefe indicó el lugar del sitio, explicó que un castillo antiguo era la verdadera vivienda de Belafonte y su antiguo castillo, se dice que los reyes tenían castillos alejados del pueblo por si una gran amenaza era imposible de remediarse.

El tiempo de llegada se hizo muy extenso, ya que el vehículo salió a las afueras de la gran ciudad, la naturaleza silvestre se hacía cada vez más presente, y el ritmo de la ciudad quedaba atrás. La luz de la luna iluminaba todo el recorrido y un enorme y antiguo castillo se observaba más visiblemente.

Jefe ordenó que aparcaran el auto lejano al lugar, le dio por último las instrucciones a Tintín, Haddock y Marc. Estos tendrían que impedir que el ritual se concluyera, ya que de esa forma Belafonte no volvería a ser mortal.

Elizabeth estaba en un gran salón frente a una elegante chimenea, el fuego le daba un poco de calor al frío clima que se sentía por todo el castillo. Pero no estaba tranquila del todo, sentada en una silla de madera, su cuerpo no respondía ante sus reclamos, no podía salir de ahí y eso le tenía asustada.

-Bien Elizabeth, te preguntarás el porque te tengo aquí-

-Sólo puedo decir que es uno de tus planes-

-¡Qué lista!, pero no del todo, por supuesto te necesito, mejor dicho, tu sangre-

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué?-

-Bueno así estará completo mi cuerpo, mi alma ya no será superficial. Ahora podré ser un humano hecho y derecho-

-¿Un cuerpo?- Elizabeth estaba pensativa. -¿Para qué quieres un cuerpo?, si ya puedes hacer cosas, me parece un poco torpe tu plan-

-No me entiendes hermosa-. Belafonte se acercó tanto a la joven, que el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos era de apenas un centímetro. –Lo que pasa es que no puedo quedarme así o me desvaneceré, necesito el ritual para poder tener más vitalidad, así recuperaré lo que era mío, mi poder, mi reino, o como lo llaman ahora "prestigio, gobierno", y por último a mi esposa.

-¿Entonces cómo sobreviviste todo este tiempo?-

-¡Ay vamos!, ¿esto es una entrevista o una charla matrimonial disfuncional?-

-¿ha…?-. Elizabeth tenía que sacarle mucha información, tal vez le mencionaría su debilidad por accidente. –Vamos guapo, ¿por qué no me platicas más?-

Asqueada por su actuación, Elizabeth trató de fingir una sonrisa, cosa que funcionó ya que el joven le prestó atención.

-Bueno siempre existieron más tú y más yo, gracias a ello pude existir, pero no era lo mismo, morir y volver a vivir no era lo mío, pero esa era la condición del elixir, tuve que esperar más de treinta años para descubrir la pócima definitiva, y ser normal de nuevo-

Elizabeth pudo distinguir un poco de melancolía en sus palabras, parecía ver otra faceta de él desbloqueada.

-¿Sólo haces esto por ser mortal?-

-No sólo eso, quiero sentirme vivo de nuevo, tener un estatus social y económico bueno, cosa que ya logré con mi nueva carrera; quiero volver a sentir, ahora mismo soy sólo un cascarón, un molde sin corazón.

Elizabeth sintió como su cuerpo volvía a responder, de inmediato manos, piernas, y dedos le respondía. Confundida contempló a Belafonte, estaba sentado frente a ella dándole la espalda. La chica pensó que era una buena manera de escapar sin ser vista, pero por otro lado, se sentía algo conmovida por su relato, se conocía: era débil frente a los sentimientos de los demás. Por lo que decidió quedarse, un acto tremendamente estúpido de su parte, pero lo emocional siempre gana en ella.

-¿Jerry?- dijo extrañada.

-Dime, ¡oh!, no creas que todo esto me preocupa…

-Estas llorando- contestó secando la lágrima que salía de su ojo.

-Ya… gracias-

-Seré sincera, no me causas mucha confianza pero puedo ayudarte si lo necesitas, sólo te pido una cosa, nada de juegos sucios conmigo o los demás-

-Bueno, si lo pones así creo que puedo poder de mi parte-

-Hagamos ese estúpido ritual y déjame salir de aquí, ¿vale?-

Elizabeth extendió la mano hacia el joven y este pensativo por algunos segundos aceptó la oferta, Jerry se levantó del suelo triunfal, ashor él le ayudaba a la chica dedicándole una mano.

-Bien, ¿cómo comenzamos?-

-Sólo mira-

Jerry chasqueo los dedos y por arte de magia todo el castillo se decoró de hermosas flores, veladoras y arreglos caros color dorado. Así también el vestuario del chico había cambiado, llevaba puesto un traje blanco con una capa elegante llegándole casi al ras del suelo.

-Wow, eso fue fácil-

-Demasiado-

-¿Ya lo tenía preparado?-

-Algo así, me gusta ser un hombre organizado-

-Es un poco extraño pero bueno-

Jerry tomó de la mano a Elizabeth en un agarre sorpresivo.

-Déjame guiarte a tu habitación-

Elizabeth no dijo nada y aceptó; opero algo en ella le indicaba que estaba ocultando algo, por lo que debía seguir alerta y seguir la corriente.

Jerry con seguridad dejó a la chica frente a una puerta de madera color marrón rojizo, le indicó que dentro se encontrarían tres mucamas para ayudarla a arreglarse, ella respondió con un sí y entró temerosa.

-Hola…

-¡Buenas tardes señorita Elizabeth, mi nombre es Clarice-

-Clare-

-Y Clara-

Las tres chicas se habían presentado haciendo una reverencia, como si fuera la época antigua.

-oh, mucho gusto-

-Si nos permite podremos ayudarla a vestirse- insistió Clare.

-Creo que puedo sola-

-Es parte del ritual- completó Clarice.

-Ugh, está bien chicas, ustedes ganan-

Las tres sonrieron a la par y agradecieron, una sentó a Elizabeth, expectante a todo lo que sucedía trataba de calmarse, pero aquellas tres eran rápidas en sus deberes, otra más tomó con delicadeza e su cabello y lo comenzó a cepillar, lo dejó completamente suelto ya que una más quitaba las ropas a la joven, cosa que la exaltó un poco, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos. Así cada mucama continuaba con una tarea diferente, dejando por terminar a una Elizabeth radiante en un hermoso vestido color blanco.

Al verse ella en el espejo descubrió a una persona irreconocible, puede que estuviera exagerando, pero no era usual que utilizara demasiado maquillaje para eventos o su vida cotidiana. Pero esta vez los polvos y sombras realzaban su belleza natural. Elizabeth se ruborizó un poco, desconocía esa parte de ella y le gustó. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar feliz con el resultado, un pequeño mareo la sacó de sus pensamientos, dio dos pasos hacia atrás alertando a las mucamas.

Todas preguntaron si ella se encontraba bien, respondiendo que sí. De inmediato una de las tres hermanas salió por un vaso de agua, las otras dos estaban cuidando de Elizabeth.

-Señorita Elizabeth tenga cuidado-

Tranquila, estoy bien, no exageren-

Pero esa no era la única sopresa de esa noche, no se imaginaba que a fuera sus amigos estaban tratando de esconderse y entrar al castillo, Tintín y sus amigos se encontraban entre los arbustos del jardín, ya que el plan principal era evadir la seguridad de todo el lugar.

Tintín quiso separarse de Marc y Haddock para entrar por la ventana, los dos caballeros le negaron la idea, pero omitió sus comentarios y trepó con cuidado hasta llegar arriba. Haddock estaba molesto y Marc sólo lo veía con asombro.

Elizabeth estaba sentada en la cama pensativa en sus actos y emociones, pensaba que estaba enloqueciendo, pero algo dentro de ella actuaba con impulsividad. No duro mucho en estar ensimismada cuando un fuerte ruido la asustó. Se paró de la cama y observó a Tintín adolorido en el suelo.

Elizabeth corrió cerrando la puerta y regresó para ayudarlo.

-¡Tintín!-

-Eli-

-Se van a meter en grandes problemas si siguen aquí-

-Vinimos por ti, ven ya podemos irnos-

-No me iré-

-¿Por?, es nuestra oportunidad-

-Le prometí a Jerry cumplir mi propuesta y lo haré-

-Ya enloqueciste-

Elizabeth abrazó con fuerza a Tintín, y sin reparo la correspondió.

-Debes creerme, lo hago por todos, por ti-

Tintín se ruborizó un poco, no esperaba esa respuesta. Enseguida lo besó en la frente, Elizabeth sonrió con alegría ante él.

-Todo saldrá bien, además sabes que soy ruda-

-Pero… bueno, por ser tú, quiero creerte-

-Gracias- la chica se paró del suelo y se sacudió el vestido, Tintín hizo lo mismo y la tomó de las manos. Ambos jóvenes estaban en silencio y sus corazones latían sin parar. Presentía que era el momento de besarla, nervioso se acercó hacia su rostro y ella en un acto sincero juntó sus labios con los suyos. Confirmando la sospecha del chico: ambos se gustaban.

-Esperé tanto para besarte-

-Entonces… supongo que podemos repetirlo, para dejar la espera atrás-

-Suena buena idea-

Tintín agachó una vez más su rostro, Elizabeth cerró de nuevo sus ojos y por fin ambos compartieron un beso corto pero tierno. Ella estaba muy feliz, ya que sus sentimientos estaban hablando por medio de sus acciones, ya el temor había pasado y en un inesperado giro los dos estaban juntos.

-¡Tienes que esconderte!, pronto Belafonte vendrá pronto-

-Eli, tenemos que irnos ya, olvida eso, ya estás a salvo-

-Le prometí hacerlo, para protegerte y a todos, no puedo echarme atrás-

-Entonces cuídate nosotros estaremos al tanto de ti-

-Gracias

Extasiada por su último contacto con él, Elizabeth de adelantó a salir de la habitación y encontrarse con Belafonte, quién le estiró el brazo y ella lo tomó, nerviosa no dijo palabra alguna, pero a su vez estaba temerosa por lo que pasaría…

Hey guys!, sé que fue mucha la espera y eso, disculpen, ya tendré mejores días y gracias por el apoyo :D

Comenten qué tal les pareció, nos vemos en una próxima.


	8. Chapter 8

Elixir cap 8

Belafonte llevaba en su brazo la mano de Elizabeth, de reojo pudo observar que estaba segura de hacerlo y se le notaba un inquietante silencio, que le hacía sospechar lo peor.

-¿Sigues segura de lo que se va a hacer?-

-Si esto deja de tenerme como cautiva en tus aposentos, puedo hacerlo- se expresó de manera seca sin cambiar su vista al frente. Jerry parecía algo perturbado y molesto, sabía que algo tramaba la chica o escondía algo, y ese algo lo tenía que saber, pues dentro del matrimonio no deben existir secretos…

-Querida Elizabeth llegamos, bienvenida al ritual de la luna azul-

-¿Por qué azul?-

-Ya lo verás-

Elizabeth seguía posando su mano en el antebrazo de su captor, frente a ellos estaba un atril con un libro antiguo, un tazón con hiervas molidas, una daga filosa y un montón de personas flotando a su alrededor, asustada observó que llevaban ropas antiguas y sus aspectos eran al de un fantasma. Algo dentro de sí la alarmó, esto no estaba yendo por el camino correcto.

Jerry hizo tocar una campanilla que posaba en una almohada de terciopelo roja, al instante la presencia de un sacerdote se puso frente a ellos. Elizabeth seguía intrigada por todo lo que pasaba, entonces Jerry ahora tomó sus manos y la encaminó frente al atril.

-Hermanos, hermanas y presencias del más allá, hoy estamos celebrando la unión de esta pareja para conmemorar el ritual azul-

-¿Pareja?- susurró.

-¿Te asusta el compromiso querida?-

Elizabeth sintió su cuerpo como piedra, le era imposible estirar un dedo o extremidad, ahora ella se odiaba por ser tan tonta y aceptar el ritual bajo su ingenuidad.

-No me dijiste esto Jerry-

-No era necesario, si te lo hubiera dicho aquel muchacho te hubiera sacado de esa ventana, ¿no?-

Los ojos de la joven sintieron una mezcla de horror y sorpresa, ¿cómo se había enterado de la presencia de Tintín?, no pudo escapar un gemido de pánico al saber su secreto con el chico. Lo que sabía es que la vida de sus amigos corría peligro.

-¿Sorprendida?, bueno eso pasa cuando nos escondemos cosa querida, marido y mujer deben ser honestos uno al otro, o esto se acabará en un divorcio y eso no me gustaría-

-¡Te suplico que no los lastimes!- sollozaba la chica.

-No puedo mentirle, los mataré, como dije, las mentiras no sirven en la unión Elizabeth, el Sol y la Luna no estarán contentos. Te preguntarás porque el elixir solar, bueno es sencillo de responder se debe a esto-

Jerry tomó la muñeca de Elizabeth a la par de la daga, y con esta un corte fino hizo brotar sangre de su piel, Elizabeth se retorcía un poco por el dolor, pero Jerry mostraba una gran sonrisa al verla en ese estado. Fue cuando un rayo en tonos naranjas cayó sobre la sangre brotando, era como si el sol estuviera en presencia de la oscuridad, ambas conviviendo en armonía.

-Verás esposa mía, hace mucho tiempo se hacían rituales sangrientos mejor nombrados como sacrificios humanos para saciar al dios del sol, eso era lo que creían los antiguos nativos, hasta que ese arte fue perfeccionado en Brasil, se descubrió por medio de magia negra que ambos lados del mundo: sol y luna, podían convivir al mismo tiempo, dando como resultado un líquido color azul, aquel que lo tomara tendría una serie de poderes que ningún hombre imaginara, por eso mismo se dejó de sacrificar gente a solo realizar cortes en las muñecas- tomó aire. –Por eso mismo esta noche es ideal, cada invierno es ideal para realizarlo, oh mi querida Elizabeth, me tomó años y décadas poder estudiarlo, y ahora contigo lo puedo concluir-

Jerry tomó la daga e hizo un corte profundo, Elizabeth presenciaba aterrada aquel acto y veía como sus fluidos se mezclaban con las hierbas, como si se tratase de pinturas. A continuación, Belafonte dio un sorbo a aquel líquido azul. Obligó a la joven a hacer lo mismo, al principio negándose y al final a beberlo.

-¡Al fin, todo lo que he deseado está aquí!, gente hoy volvemos a ser reales-

Los fantasmas que observan aquello gritaron en honor del Rey Luis, todos vitoreaban si nombre y el de Elizabeth, cosa que le asustaba más.

-Terminado el ritual, puede usted besar a la novia-

Jerry juntó ambas manos en la cara de Elizabeth y la besó apasionadamente, a lo que ella aún sin moverse cerró sus ojos con disgusto.

Las personas del lugar celebraron su acto con gritos y porras, Jerry más que extasiado hizo una señal para que los músicos tocaran una balada. Todos dentro de la sala siguieron celebrando mientras bailaban en parejas. Elizabeth recuperándose del beso sintió las manos de Jerry alrededor de su cintura guiándola al centro del salón. De pronto comenzaron a bailar, él la miraba atentamente y dentro de su locura un sentimiento de amor se reflejaba en sus ojos, Elizabeth petrificada se limitaba seguir los pasos de Jerry, seguía sin responderle sus extremidades, ahora mismo era el títere personal de aquel loco.

-Ven Elizabeth, quiero mostrarte algo-

-Jerry, por favor…-

-Te gustara, podré curarte tu herida, ¿o quieres una fuerte infección?-

-….-

-Eso pensaba-

Elizabeth había olvidado la herida punzante de su muñeca, pero estaba agradecida de quererle curar esa horrible marca. Seguía pensando en Tintín y en los posibles peligros que estaría pasando en esos momentos, _¿los demás estarán bien?, no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos…_

Jerry abrió una puerta enorme y se adentró junto a Elizabeth, era una habitación igual de elegante que las demás, en una mesita de noche estaba puesta una bandeja con un jarrón de agua y vendas, Jerry acercó a Elizabeth y limpió su sangre, el corte era duro de ver pero no tan profundo como el de él, la joven observaba todo aquello ya sin aro de luz en su mirada. Jerry terminó y siguió con su misma muñeca.

-¿Cuándo podré irme?, cumplí mi promesa-

-La noche es joven Elizabeth, sé que puedes esperar aún más-

-¡Quiero irme de inmediato!- grito rompiendo un jarrón con flores al suelo.

Jerry disgustado la tomó por las manos y en un arrebato la abrazó fuertemente, Elizabeth lo golpeaba en la espalda tratando de liberarse, pero sus fuerzas se convirtieron en lágrimas. El muchacho la soltó de su agarre y sin el consentimiento de su compañera la besó de nuevo, Elizabeth lo empujó con las energía que conservaba y se paró de inmediato corriendo a la puerta, girando con desesperación la perilla, se dio cuenta que ésta no servía, estaba atrapada.

Jerry se incorporó del suelo y soltó la corbata que llevaba puesta tirándola al piso, como un león acechaba a su presa este acorraló a la chica contra la puerta.

-Sabes Elizabeth no soy un hombre de pasiones, pero tú me despiertas ese apetito que perdí hace años-

-Sólo déjame salir, sucio mentiroso y perverso- suvoz ahora mostraba desesperación.

-Soy además un hombre fiel y siempre esperé este momento contigo- Jerry se giró para dejar al descubierto una enorme y luja cama- Ya no puedo esperar más pequeña mía, me harías el hombre más afortunado si estuvieras conmigo en esa cama-.

Elizabeth ya en cólera le propinó a Jerry una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla, su molestia le hacía actuar de esa forma, pero aquella insinuación de su parte le resultaba de muy mal gusto.

-Eres un pervertido de lo peor, asqueroso, sucio, mentiroso, manipulador psicópata, ¡déjame salir!-

-Tienes una mano pesada, pero me temo que eso será poco para defenderte, cada cosa que quiero la consigo-

Elizabeth no sintió el movimiento del joven, ya que de una manera casi instantánea ella estaba recostada entre las suaves almohadas, observaba el poco alcance que tenía, él estaba encima de ella y su fuerza física era pobre a comparación del chico.

De nuevo sollozó, estaba a punto de vivir algo que ninguna mujer debía experimentarlo; al poco segundo sintió como las manos de Jerry acariciaban sus piernas, estas temblaban ante el siguiente paso, sus manos estaban atadas lo que le imposibilitaba moverse;, de pronto las manos pasaron acariciando su rostro, bajando por su cuello, pechos y su intimidad.

Desesperada gritó por ayuda, y aunque sabía que era inútil un sentimiento aterrador le dictaba hacerlo. Su captor estaba a punto de desabrochar su vestido cuando un ruido ensordecedor la aturdió unos segundos, abrió de nuevo sus ojos y vio como Jerry estaba inconsciente en el suelo, de inmediato se paró de aquella cama y una voz familiar la sacó de su trance.

-¡Eli, tenemos que salir de aquí!-

-¡Marc, gracias a dios!-

Marc ayudó a Elizabeth a incorporarse, sacó una navaja suiza y rompió la cuerda y sin mirar atrás la tomó de la mano corriendo de aquel lugar, Elizabeth no sintió cuánto corrieron ni a dónde iban, pero lo que sí estaba segura era salir de aquel maldito lugar.

Después de 10 minutos ambos muchachos salieron al exterior, estaban dentro del enorme jardín de aquel lugar. Elizabeth se agachó entre las plantas y Marc la secundó, ambos estaban respirando muy rápido, pero aún podían seguir si quisieran.

-¿Qué te hizo ese bastardo?- comentaba entrecortando las palabras por la agitación.

-Una herida, según él parte del ritual-

-Qué bastardo, no te preocupes Eli, pronto estaremos en casa a salvo, aunque no sea conmigo-

-¿Cómo dices lo último?-

-Vi lo preocupado que estaba, ninguna persona se encuentra tan desesperada por otra sino se trata de amor o amistad… él parecía sentir ambas. Fue cuando me di cuenta que iba enserio-

Elizabeth lo observaba sin comprender.

-Eli, siempre me gustaste, pero no eres un objeto el cuál yo pueda poseer por egoísmo, sigo siendo alegre de tenerte como mi mejor amiga, no negaré que no duele, claro estoy triste, pero esto no depende de mí o ti. Somos libres de escoger a quién amar.-

Elizabeth al final comprendió lo que quería decir, y sus ojos de nuevo lagrimeaban, ambas mejillas eran recorridas por lágrimas. Marc siempre fue un apoyo incondicional para ella, y al escucharlo decir esas palabras sintió mucha felicidad.

Se acercó al muchacho y juntó ambos brazos alrededor de él, Marc le siguió el abrazo y un pequeño _Gracias, _resonó de los labios de la chica. Marc no pudo evitar sollozar un poco, pero unos ruidos aproximarse a ellos hizo que ambos se pusieran alerta. Marc sacó su pistola y Elizabeth tomó una roca pesada, estaban preparados para atacar hasta que una silueta familiar los calmó.

-¡ELIZABETH, MUJER ESTABA PREOCUPADA POR TI!-

-¡Capitán!-

El hombre se abalanzó hacia Elizabeth, y le dioun fuerte abrazo, la chica sólo podía darle unas palmaditas en la espalda ya que estaba inmóvil.

-¡¿Te encuentras bien?!, ¿qué te hizo ese desgraciado?, si me entero le corto la cara, oh que lo haré-

-Cálmese capitán, Marc me ayudó a escapar ahora necesitamos armar un plan para salir de aquí-

-Y a esperar al chico…-

-¿Dónde está?- ahora su tono era algo alterado.

-Antes de salvar a Eli, me dijo que iría por Belafonte…-

-¡Tenemos que volver!-

-Exacto, sin perder tiempo jóvenes, vamos a por él-

Elizabeth yendo delante trataba de caminar con el estorboso vestido, y desesperada tomó una parte de este y trató de rasgarlo, no tuvo éxito. Ahora mismo una mezcla de sentimientos la estaban inundando, nunca se había sentido tan desesperada como en ese momento. Entonces una cálida mano se sintió en su hombro. Marc sin decir palabra alguna le había entregado una navaja suiza, ella sonriendo honestamente la tomó y como un alivio pudo sentir sus piernas ligeras.

Ahora estaba tan segura de patear algunas cabezas, respiró hondo y siguió a sus amigos. No importaba que pasara en esa noche, pero debían salir todos a salvo…

Hello Friends!, hala vaya que la tecnología me faya o me odia, pero bueno estén todos bien en esta cuarentena, no salgan de casa y mejor pasen a leer esta algo entremetida historia. Ya hablando enserio, no salgan y cuídense mucho. Yo aprovechando que ya tengo nuevo wifi y la situación puedo subir más capítulos seguidos. Lo intentaré, lo que puedo decir es que el siguiente ya está en producción XD.

Gracias por leer. Lo veo en otro cap. Yo al habla.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Elizabeth, Haddock, Marc y Milú se escabullían entre los grandes arbustos hasta llegar a la entrada de la mansión, debían tener cuidado si encontraban algún guardia que los pudiera ver. Para su fortuna los chicos observaron que todo estaba quieto, no sabían si esa sensación les calmaba o crecía de forma extraña.

-Esto está muy quieto, no me agrada- decía Marc en un susurro.

-Ya, pero no podemos dejarlo adentro, no entiendo por qué no lo siguieron-

-Nos dividimos, supongo que fue culpa de todos- contestó Haddock.

Elizabeth y los demás debían estar centrados en encontrarse con su amigo, para su sorpresa los fantasmas seguían bailando y parecían ignorarlos, esto les calmó un poco y seguían caminando, ahora cada uno de ellos estaba armado, una pequeña pistola indicada para protección, no podían matar con aquella.

-Debemos subir, lo ví por aquí-

-En ese caso debo ir primero, yo los metí en esto y debo saldar mi deuda-

-Y también rescatar a tu hombre- replicó Haddock.

-También, pero Capitán, esas bromas déjelas en otra ocasión- reclamó Elizabeth con un leve rubor.

-Buena esa Capitán-

-De nada chico-

-Por favor chico, debemos estar…

Un gran aro de luz inundo la habitación cegó a todos; tratándose cubrirse de los rayos de luz Elizabeth y los demás se cubrieron el rostro con su ante brazo. No pasó mucho cuando la joven por fin pudo observar lo que estaba ocurriendo, y con prisa se dirigió hacia sus amigos, los tres estaban en suelo inconscientes; al momento de tocar el hombro del capitán, esta pasó como si fuera un holograma.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No funciona Elizabeth, nos encontramos en otra dimensión, o… ¿ellos lo están?-

-Explícame qué rayos es todo esto-

-Es una barrera, así no podrás escapar de mí. Te propongo una propuesta-

-Ya no voy a caer en tus propuestas-

-Bueno, te puede interesar si te enseño esto-.

Jerry chasqueo sus dedos y apareció Tintín arrodillado severamente herido, parecía estar en el mismo estado que sus demás amigos.

Elizabeth estaba en silencio al verlo en esa situación, el shock la mantuvo en silencio por cinco minutos, estaba molesta consigo misma, se culpaba de haberlos metido en esto, se decía que era una egoísta al sólo pensar en sus metas, su mente ahora le estaba culpando por lo ocurrido y eso le dolía en su corazón.

-Entiendo… sólo déjalos atrás, ¡ellos no tienen la culpa!-

-Lo puedo hacer… o no, no puedo engañarte Elizabeth, tú muy bien sabes que esto es chantaje-

-Lo sé, pero dejaré que los metas más en todo esto, sólo dime que quieres de mí-

-¿Querida, puedes ver tu brazo?, podemos comenzar con esto-

Elizabeth asintió y quitó su venda ya empapada de sangre, antes se habría preocupado pero ahora mismo, su concentración no le dio importancia. Al retirar pudo observar que en su brazo un extraño símbolo cubría su herida. Este mismo brillaba con intensidad en un color azul vibrante.

-¿Mestas diciendo que estoy atada a ti?-

-Uy, perdón, creo que eso no lo leíste en las letritas chiquitas-

-¡Eso no es justo!, yo no pedí esto-

-Pero creo que te gustará, podrás vivir en las mejores mansiones, tener los mejores vestidos, incluso la comida más cara-

-Yo no quiero eso-

-Lo sé, pero ese fue el precio que diste por… ellos- Belafonte se tornó hacia donde sus amigos se encontraban- ¿No?-

-Yo..- su desesperanza se hacía cada vez más grande en el pecho de Elizabeth, se había metido a la boca del lobo sin ver alguna advertencia más allá de su ignorancia, pero en ese momento no podía reconocerlo y se negaba, había fallado…

Por otra parte, Jefe había podido desconectar y evacuar a las personas cerca del área, los profesionales encargados de detección de bombas ya estaban haciendo lo suyo. Sin embargo, una extraña y ácida sensación le invadió su cuerpo, no había recibido llamada alguna de su joven aprendiz, mucho menos había recibido noticias de Elizabeth. Hasta esos momentos algo muy malo ya se estaba cocinando, y Jefe lo podía presentir. Un negro malestar lo dejó perplejo cuando recibió la noticia de que todos los encargados del rescate habían desaparecido, sus agentes estaban expectantes ante tal hecho, ya que toda la propiedad del acusado no se encontraba, en su lugar un enorme hoyo lo sustituía…

-¿Entonces qué dices?, ¿tu vida por la de ellos?-

-Supongo que ya no tengo más que decir, ¿cierto?-

-¿Es un trato entonces?-

-Acepto- y sin titubear ambos se dieron la mano, esto hizo que todo volviera a la normalidad, Tintín y los otros estaban recuperando su vitalidad, la chica notó esto y se acercó corriendo hacia él.

-¡Señor Tintín!-

-Pensé que ya no hablábamos sin cortesías- susurró.

-Algunas costumbres no se pueden olvidar- sonrió al final.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Están a salvo-

-¿¡Cómo?!-

-Como lo escuchaste, ustedes están a salvo, yo necesito hacer algunos arreglos-

-¿Belafonte?-

Tintín se incorporó de manera tambaleante, como si estuviera ebrio, Elizabeth estaba a su lado.

-No puedes retenerla-

-Bueno joven reportero, ya lo hice-

-Eli, ¿es verdad todo esto?-

-Es cierto, pero no te preocupes sé que todo se puede acabar, de alguna manera u otra-

\- Bien, ya quedando claro, ¿nos vamos?-

-Yo quiero despedirme de ellos, a contrario de ti, yo si tengo amigos-

-Eso no fue nada amable- replico Belafonte.

Elizabeth se volvió hacia sus amigos quienes la observaban confundidos, tenían tantas preguntas qué hacerle.

-Amigos, ¿están todos bien?-

-Chica, no recuerdo, nada-

-Capitán, me gustaría contarle todo, pero… no hay tiempo suficiente-

-Lo dices como si te despidieras-

-Eso mismo trato de hacer capitán, espero volverlos a ver algún día de estos-

-Elizabeth, ¡no!-

Elizabeth juntó las manos de sus amigos y las sostuvo en un apretón amistoso.

-Lo que puedo decirles es que todo estará bien, no sé cuándo volveré o es que si lo hago….-

Elizabeth soltó sus manos y sin decir más se alejó de ellos, su corazón le pedía llorar pero su mente dura le propuso sobrevivir; junto a Belafonte Elizabeth le dedicó una mirada neutral, la indiferencia de la chica hizo que el joven se entusiasmara y sin escrúpulo alguno chasqueó de nuevo sus dedo y como si se trata de un rayo. Los dos desparecieron en la noche.

Marc estaba ayudando a Tintín a mantenerse de pie y ninguno dijo palabra alguna, el capitán tampoco pudo decir algo, no sabía lo que ocurría.

-Eli…-

Dijo en susurró Tintín y de nuevo una penumbra obscura nubló su vista.

Helloooo, hola chic s, estaba tratando de recopilar ideas y bueno una disculpa porque tardé demasiado, además estoy en exámenes y eso siempre te mantiene ocupada. Espero les guste este corto capítulo, muchas gracias por leer. Yo al habla.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Elizabeth estaba en silencio, sentía que las cosas pasaban muy rápido y no podía digerir todo al momento, confusa y temerosa estaba tomando decisiones incorrectas, pero algo en ella le advertía alejarse de sus amigos y enfrentarse al sujeto que estaba junto a ella. Giró un poco la cabeza, la joven lo observaba tan calmado y con una serenidad que le enfermaba.

-Pronto llegaremos-

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que irnos? -

\- ¿Y por qué no? -

\- Ni siquiera sé a dónde nos dirigimos, no sé qué me pasa…-

-Tranquila, ya lo verás, ¿siempre has sido así? -

\- ¿Así cómo? -

-Ansiosa-

\- Lo soy cuando las cosas están extrañas, un ejemplo eres tú. No tengo idea de lo que trames, pero te aseguro que lo voy a descubrir-

-Suena interesante, espero que seas lo suficientemente lista como para poder salir de esta-

-Esto suena como una apuesta, ¿estás dispuesto? -

\- ¡Ja!, una apuesta siempre me alegra el día-

Belafonte se acercó hacia Elizabeth, pero esta no mostró emoción alguna, el joven tomó su mano y la besó.

\- ¿Y qué apostarás pequeña listilla? -

-Te doy mi vida, si pierdo, me tendrás contigo para siempre, y obedeceré lo que quieras hacer conmigo- la mirada de Elizabeth era de determinación.

-Bueno, debo decir que esto me parece bastante atractivo-

-Pero si gano, me dejarás ir, sin ningún truco sucio, ¿entiendes o lo vuelvo a repetir? -

-No es necesario, obviamente ganaré- tomó aire- A todo esto, ¿qué juego deseas poner? -

-Me parece sospechoso que digas juego, pero uno que me permita descubrir pistas, tienes que idearlo bien, o una mala pista me llevará a ganarte-

\- ¿Entonces pistas para salir de aquí?, bueno no pierdo nada con intentarlo-

-Bien, verás que ganaré, no me rindo fácil-

Belafonte soltó una risita, y con sus brazos acercó a la joven a su voluntad, cosa que ella no lo vió venir y cayó en su regazo.

-También debes cuidarte, pueden suceder muchas cosas inesperadas…

Elizabeth trató de no demostrar miedo alguno, pero el tono y la mirada fría del chico la tenía nerviosa, sólo rogaba de salir viva de ahí y no haber cometido una estupidez…

-Elizabeth, se fue…- Tintin estaba tomando una taza de café, estaba curando algunas de sus heridas.

-No es que quisiera fugarse, pero él se la llevó a la fuerza, sólo estoy decepcionado de mí, no pude mover un músculo, sentía como se me paralizaba todo el cuerpo- Marc estaba sentado ante la gran chimenea del cuartel secreto, un lugar que el chico de cabello naranja y el capitán ya habían conocido.

-Entonces no fui el único que sintió eso, yo tampoco pude mover mucho mi cuerpo, me sentí inútil- comentó Haddock fumando un puro-

-Caballeros no debemos rendirnos, sé que la encontraremos-

-Además ella es lista; Tintín no te preocupes demasiado, ella sabrá alguna salida-

-Sí, ella siempre fue cautelosa en situaciones estresantes, admiro eso de la chica-

-Además, sé que los dos se volverán a encontrar, dice la leyenda del hilo rojo que los corazones destinados aún separados vuelven a verse-

Tintín se sorprendió mucho con la respuesta de Marc, no pudo resistir que sus mejillas se tornarán algo rojizas.

-Yo, no…-

-Es estúpido esconder algo que se observa a leguas, no te preocupes amigo, Elizabeth estará pronto en casa, ¿o no capitán? -

-Así mismo-

-¡Bien!, pero me temo que no contamos con alguna pista-

-Ahora soy yo el salvador, encontré esto cuando Elizabeth desapareció- Haddock sacó un collar ya algo sucio, estaba cubierto cona algo de polvo, pero en él se observaba una joya singular.

-¿Creen que por medio de esto nos podamos conectar con ella?-

-Puede ser Tintín, recuerdo que un estallo blancuzco se dio al momento de que los dos desaparecieran, llámenme loco, pero… ¿habrán viajado a otro lugar, o a otra época? –

-Dudo que con todo lo que ha pasado te llame loco- dijo Haddock

-Me resulta curioso, ¡puede ser una pista! -

\- ¿Y por qué no vamos con aquel profesor? -

\- ¡Seguro! –

Tintín dejó la taza en la mesita frente a la chimenea, se puso su característico suéter azul y salió corriendo del lugar, Marc lo secundó junto a Milú y por atrás le seguía el capitán. Los cuatro aventureros por fin tenían algún estallido de donde seguir su rastro…

\- ¡Bienvenida a tu hogar mi querida Elizabeth!- Jerry estiró ambos brazos dejando ver en el fondo el mismo castillo que se encontraba a la afueras de Bruselas, pero estaba distinto, ahora muchas flores le daban un toque más vivo, el jardín de los extremos era más grande, algunas personas estaban trabajando en él, y la iluminación del sol lo hacía notar más cálido.

\- ¿Te gusta? -

-Parece distinto- dijo asombrada.

-Sólo unas correcciones, tu sangre le dio vida a este pobre castillo, ¡y mira qué hermoso ha quedado! -

\- ¿Mi qué? -

-Ignora las letras chiquitas el contrato, ¿porque no mejore damos un paseo? –

-No confío en ti, pero no puedo negarme que este lugar luce muy bello-

-No fue nada Eli, verás que la vida en el castillo no es tan mala como lo crees saber-

-Me rehúso a pensar positivamente, sólo enséñame el lugar quieres, tengo curiosidad- Elizabeth debía conocer todo ese palacio para detectar los puntos débiles, ella le había propuesto el juego, pero nunca especificó el inicio del mismo, tenía que ganar ventaja.

-Si insistes- Jerry abrió la puerta, pero sin antes dejarla pasar, puso su brazo ante ella, esto le hacía tenerla de cerca y que no estuviera curioseando por ahí. _"los ojos siempre sobre ella"._

Elizabeth aceptó su brazo, pero no podía evitar usar su herramienta definitiva: sus ojos.

Los entraron al enorme castillo, el pasillo principal estaba decorado por una alfombra escarlata y los cuadros de Belafonte resaltaba por su marco dorado, siempre eran autorretratos de él, nunca cona alguien más…

-Vaya tu narcisismo nunca me deja de sorprender-

-Sólo soy un rey que ama los autorretratos, no es cosa de personalidad Elizabeth-

-Yo sólo estaba dando mi opinión, no es cosa de tomárselo tan persona, Jerry-

-Ya entiendo tu juego, pero destruirme psicológicamente me parece algo falto de originalidad-

-Te puedo sorprender querido, pero por ahora, quiero que me lleves al jardín-

\- ¿Y por qué ahí?, pensaba darte mi tour personal, y no sé, tal vez acabar en la cama junto a ti-

-Nunca desperdicias un momento para ser repugnante, lo digo porque amo las flores, ¿pensé que me conocías? -

-Oh... bueno si quieres…

Elizabeth sonrió triunfante, y como si le gustara verlo extrañado observó como una puerta se abría sospechosamente, el personal del lugar debía saber algo, por lo que su táctica de distraer a Jerry estaba comenzando…

No tardaron en llegar, cerca el pasillo una puerta elegante estaba frente a ellos, esta daba directamente con uno de los enormes jardines, la chica trataba de no emitir sonido alguno de asombro, pero le era algo inevitable abrir sus ojos ante la belleza de ese lugar-

-Bien, no he visto el resto del lugar, pero… automáticamente adoro este sitio-

\- ¿En verdad adoras las flores, ¿no? - su tono de voz era de curiosidad.

-No mentí, siempre las he adorado-

. Me alegra que te gusten, esto puede ser crucial para nuestra relación-

-Crucial nada, sólo compartí un gusto efímero-

-Eso me brinda mucha información-

-Puede, pero si crees conocerme te equivocas, ni yo misma lo sé todo-

Holaaaa, lo sé fue algo corto, pero en verdad ya quería publicarles algo, y como estaba maquinando las cosas si tardé demasiado.

Espero su cuarentena se alegre un poco y que estén a salvo y sanos.

Gracias por leer.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Tintín y los demás pasaron horas tratando de estudiar la estructura del collar, pero el profesor Tornasol había indicado que no se demostraban materiales desconocidos, o algún extraño escondite que indicara algún secreto; todo el esfuerzo fue en vano para todos, Tintín cabizbajo decidió parar la investigación, además de ser el único despierto a la 3 am. Se paró de su silla y volteo a su alrededor, Marc estaba boca abajo dormido, se le veía despeinado y sin su característico gorro, al lado de este, los ronquidos de Haddock resonaban en la habitación, por su parte, estaba sentado, o a eso le parecía, dormido.

Por último, Tornasol estaba en la mesa, al lado el joven, a los tres se les notaban cansados, Tintín sabía que no podía exigirles más, ya había hecho suficiente, lo que desea era encontrar una oportunidad para saber de Elizabeth, pero un presentimiento extraño le indicaba que sería más pronto de lo que pensaba.

Tintín ya algo agotado, tomó tres mantas, una la dejó con Marc y el capitán, pues era la suficientemente grande, la segunda cobijó al profesor y la tercera se iría con él. Tomó una almohada y se posicionó enfrente de la chimenea, y sin pensarlo cerró sus ojos a la primera, el collar de su chica lo conservaba en su mano, y dormido entró en un trance con sensaciones extrañas. No podía moverse, ni mucho menos sentirse agotado. Tintín estaba en un cuarto blanco, podía sentir su cuerpo, pero extrañamente eran transparentes, de pronto sintió un luz que molestaba su vista, el collar permanecía en su mano. No lo había notado, ni mucho menos otra presencia…

Elizabeth estaba viendo a Tintín a poca distancia, de su pecho sentía brotar una luz azul, pudo notar que el collar entregado por ella a su chico brillaba igualmente, no pudo evitar sonreír y correr hacia él.

-¡Tintín!-

-¿Eli?-

-La misma-

El joven se acercó a su encuentro, de nuevo pudo sentir su perfume y su cabello lacio, la apretó sin lastimarla, no quería soltarla.

-Yo te extraño demasiado-

-Es bueno sentir tu corazón de nuevo-

-Lo mismo digo, ¿cómo es posible que te vea o sienta?-

-A lo lejos pude observar el collar brillar, parece que tenemos una conexión, no sé explicarlo sabes, de hecho, yo estaba dormida y desperté aquí-

-¿Cómo es posible que te vea así?

-No lo sé, eso me recuerda…

-¡El collar!, lo tengo aquí-

Tintín sacó el collar de su bolsillo, y ambos quedaron atónitos al ver aquel resplandor azul que ya conocían. Fue cuando se percataron que aquella conexión involucraba el collar.

-El collar nos conecta, por alguna razón-

-¿Pero cómo es posible?, Eli esto no tiene sentido alguno-

-Entonces busquemos uno, esta es nuestra oportunidad para descubrir qué trama Belafonte y derrocarlo-

-Cierto, pero por lo mientras…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo no quiero irme- el tono de su voz era melancólica, Elizabeth pudo percibirlo y le dio una cálida sonrisa.

-Sé que es difícil Tintín, yo tampoco quiero, pero debemos hacerlo, después podremos pasar un rato de calidad juntos-

-¿Prometes acompañarme a una cena?-

-Lo prometo-

-Muy bien-

Elizabeth se abalanzó a los brazos del muchacho y los dos se dieron un fuerte abrazo, por un instante pudieron disfrutar de su soledad estando juntos.

Lamentablemente este bello momento se les fue como agua entre los dedos, Elizabeth sintió como su esencia se desvanecía, y con angustia trataba de volver a abrazarlo, pero fue en vano. La chica sentía como si la vida se le fuera, y en un segundo, volvió a despertar. Estaba sudando, tenía un pañuelo algo húmedo en su frente, parecía estar en su habitación dormida, sólo hace unos instantes.

Elizabeth dejó a un lado el pañuelo y se levantó poco a poco, sentía su cuerpo débil y al momento de ponerse de pie esta cayó al suelo en seco. Se espantó un momento, pues sus piernas no le respondían, sus manos trataban de sobarlas o golpearlas para ver alguna respuesta, pero nada sirvió, ahora estaba más asustada que antes, por lo que pidió a gritos ayuda. Para su suerte en esta ocasión, Belafonte entró corriendo a socorrerla, Elizabeth entre llanto le explicaba lo sucedido.

-¡No responden!-

-Tranquila linda, yo te ayudaré-

Belafonte cargó en brazos a la chica al puro estilo de novia, ella se sorprendió pues el movimiento fue brusco y sin aviso. Belafonte sin prisa salió con ella de la habitación.

-Veo que ya respondes bien, iremos al comedor, de seguro tienes hambre-

-Tú me hiciste algo, por eso no puedo mover mis piernas-

-Yo no hice nada Elizabeth, ¿no recuerdas que te desmayaste?

-¿Qué?-

-En el jardín, estábamos conversando, claro tú siempre con tus oraciones a la defensiva y yo de manera amable, cuando me di la vuelta y escuché un sonido, te habías desmayado de repente-

-No lo recuerdo-

-Entonces no fui yo tontita, jamás le haría daño a alguien que me importa-

-No sé cómo tomar eso-

-Entonces no digas nada, y te dejaré aquí, así podrás comer a gusto my lady-

-Gracias, tenías razón, si tengo hambre-

-Que aproveches-

Belafonte y Elizabeth tomaron su cena, ella se sentía un poco extraña pues, Belafonte parecía ser otra persona, hasta ahora no se había propasado con ella como antes, pero tampoco le brindaba confianza; esto de fingir le estaba saliendo natural.

-¿Y bien?-

-Nunca había probado una langosta, realmente me sorprendió su sabor-

-Te lo dije, nuestro chef es de los mejores, tal vez algún día te pueda preparar algo que te guste mucho-

-Cuando se trata de comida no puedo negarme-

-Me alegra-

-Bueno…-

-Elizabeth-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Dame una oportunidad-

La expresión de la chica fue de sorpresa, no esperaba tal respuesta por parte de alguien tan narcisista como él, pero al mismo tiempo, era como observar a otra persona y su semblante era serio y seguro. Elizabeth pensaba que sí hablaba enserio.

-Yo…-

-Por favor, hice mucho mal anteriormente, pero, pero, puedo cambiar y lo puedo demostrar-

-Jerry…por favor-

-Entiendo, no te insistiré, pero verás cómo cambio ante ti, porque te quiero, y mi futuro es estar contigo, realmente contigo-

-Jerry, yo estoy pensando en otra persona, y-

-Lo sé, lo entiendo, pero no impide que te me des una oportunidad-

Belafonte estaba encuclillas frente a su chica, tomó su mano como acto de esperanza y su mirada fría, ahora era alegre y cálida. Elizabeth estaba insegura ente su propuesta, y no sabía cómo responderle, pero ante la presión ella aceptó, sin embargo, quería establecer un límite.

-Está bien, pero si noto actitudes extrañas hacia mí, prometo escapar, no importa lo que cueste-

-Está claro entonces-

-Hablo enserio-

-Sí, yo también-

Tintín despertó repentinamente observó su alrededor y aun era noche, el fuego de la chimenea seguía prendido y alumbraba el cuarto. Tintín sentía su cara humedecida con su sudor, su respiración se agitaba y su cuerpo se sentía débil, trató de sentarse pero su cuerpo temblaba y se sentía algo débil.

-Me duele mi cabeza-

En su mano se sentía el collar que llevaba hace un momento. Ahora el brillo desapareció y su humor cambió con ello.

-al menos la vía por un instante, ahora debo pensar cómo ayudarle en escapar-

El chico se recostó de nuevo y con el collar en mano quedó dormido, pues el enorme cansancio cerró sus párpados sin menor esfuerzo.

Jerry y Elizabeth caminaban por el pasillo elegante de la mansión, ella permanecía atenta antes los estímulos en sus piernas, pues, a pesar que podía caminar de una manera estable, pudo notar cierto cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo; su compañero le ayudaba a permanecer de pie, brindándole su brazo como apoyo.

-Es bueno que puedas ya caminar-

-Es raro, pero… me alegra ya hacerlo-

¿Eres alérgica a alguna flor?-

-No creo-

-¿Qué habrá sido entonces?-

-No sé, pero pienso descubrirlo, tómalo como una advertencia- la chica rió al final.

-Bueno, pero entonces yo haré esto-

Jerry tomó un alto y tomo a la joven en un arrebato de acto romántico, quedando ella sostenida por los brazos del joven, mientras se inclinaba hacia la chica.

-sigues siendo muy hermosa-

-Necesito dormir- dijo en seco.

-Entiendo- Belafonte dejó a la joven en su recámara mientras se dirigía a la suya, estaba desconcertado por la actitud de ella, pero de algún modo sentía empatía por lo que estaba pasando.

De otro modo, también sentía miedo de que "él" la llevará pronto a su tumba; Jerry estaba frente al espejo, estaba sudando y su rostro emitía cierta rabia, no le agradaba ser rechazado, pero tampoco le deseaba lo peor, y para poner una cereza sobre el pastel: lo síntomas ya estaban comenzado, Belafonte sabía perfectamente que lo siguiente sería el cabello y su energía, y después… preferiría no pensarlo.

Secó su sudor con un paño muy fino, era de seda y con bordados discretos. Después un poco de agua fue suficiente para calmarlo… por lo menos esa noche.

Amig s, pensaron que iba a dejar esto?, nooo, la verdad me tomé unos días para adelantar un proyecto personal que ando haciendo, y sólo en eso me enfoqué, sin embargo la historia sigue y yo estaré molestando por un largo tiempo.

Espero les guste :D


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Belafonte caminaba de un lado a otro, como si se tratara de un león enjaulado. Temía por la vida de la joven pero era necesario hacerlo, de lo contrar4io moriría en pocos minutos.

_-¿Ya dejaste de pensarlo?-_

La extraña voz en su cabeza le decía repetidamente.

-No puedo que ella sea la siguiente, ¿no habrá otra persona?-

_-¿Por qué el interés?-_

-Ella, es diferente, es un caso completamente diferente-

_-Ahora resulta que es "diferente", eso no lo mencionaste con las otras chicas…_

-¡Sólo cállate!, no necesito recordar eso-

_-Te interesa, ¿no?-_

-Puede…

_-Eso es raro en ti, jamás te viste involucrado con alguien más-_

-Yo… lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo, el constante bombardeo de su presencia me tiene cautivado, soy un humano, es inevitable…-

-_¿Seguro que eres humano?, eso sí me parece una mentira, recuerda que no lo eres y jamás…_

Belafonte pegó un fuerte golpe en la mesita de noche, aquella frase le había irritado mucho, tenía certeza en sus palabras, pero odiaba admitirlo, su cuerpo ya no era como antes: ahora necesitaba alimentarse no sólo de comida y agua, sino la esencia de su "amada" en otras jóvenes le mantenían vivo. Era necesario que Elizabeth muriera para que él siguiera en vida, pero su corazón le traicionaba en llevar tal acto.

-No pedo detenerlo, si sigue aquí en poco tiempo morirá y yo mismo no me percaté de esto.-

El elixir del sol apenas estaba comenzando, debido a la herida que Belafonte le produjo a la chica con la daga, este líquido era lo suficiente como para "chupar" la vida de Elizabeth en tres semanas…La esencia de ella, le otorgaba más tiempo…

Belafonte secó su sudor y tomó un trago de agua, y dejó disipar sus pensamientos cerrando sus ojos hasta quedarse dormido.

En otro cuarto Elizabeth estaba un poco más calmada, aquel extraño encuentro con Belafonte le había puesto los pelos de punta, dejando eso de lado, se dirigió hacia el baño, aquel dolor de cabeza estaba por comenzar y eso no le agradaba, se le ocurrió llamar a algunas delas mucamas y pedirle alguna pastilla para bajar la inflamación, y eso fue lo que hizo. Sin embargo esta idea no le sirvió de nada, aquella jaqueca le tenía sin cuidado.

Una vez más se dirigió al baño y tomó una franela chica, la mojó con agua fría colocándola en su frente, estaba segura de dormir así si aquel malestar persistía.

Cerró los ojos y rezó por reencontrarse con el chico; por su fortuna, no tardó mucho en quedar dormida y aparecer de nuevo en este espacio en blanco. Trató de buscar al chico, pero no estaba por ningún rincón, si es que existiera alguno. Finalmente pudo percibir una sombra a lo lejos, parecía ser alguna joven con un vestido amplio, curiosa decidió acercarse.

-¿Hola?-

-Por fin pude verte- la voz de la chica denotaba cierta alegría. Al estar cerca de ella pudo notar que su pelo era de un color rubio, sus ojos eran color miel y su vestido antiguo de un azul rey que destacaba, tenía pocas pecas que adornaban su rostro y resaltaban su belleza, Elizabeth parecía estar asombrada por su físico, le parecía una chica muy bonita.

-Perdona, no sé quién eres ni nada sobre éste lugar-

-Me llamo Blair, Elizabeth, ¿por qué sigues aquí?-

-¿Cómo sabes…

-Tu vida corre peligro-

-¿Cómo?, ¿por qué?-

-¿Has tenido dolores de cabeza?-

-Yo, bueno sí-

-Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-

-Sólo un día, puede que dos, no recuerdo casi nada-

-Elizabeth, escúchame, yo sé que esto resulta extraño y complejo, pero necesitas salir de aquí rápido, los dolores de cabeza son sólo un principio, pronto no podrás ponerte de pie y más tarde el cansancio será tal, que no volverás a abrir los ojos, tu vida habrá terminado.

-¿¡Pero qué?!, yo, ¿cómo sabes todo esto?-

-Yo estuve en tu lugar Elizabeth, fui capturada como un ave y sometida contra mi voluntad, yo ya no existo en tu plano, morí hace mucho tiempo y me prometí ayudar a una nueva joven a manos de ese monstruo-

-¿Él te mató?-

-El elixir, todo fue una farsa linda, "todo esto de la ceremonia de bodas" era una mentira, él se alimenta de las vida de chicas para permanecer vivo-

-¿Qué?-

Elizabeth, después de esto necesitas revisar el clóset, puede que sea una guía para que escapes de aquí-

-Yo, bueno, no sé qué decirte, todo me resulta muy rápido por procesar-

-No te preocupes, permaneceré a tu lado, puedo ayudarte, no quiero que cometas el mismo error que yo; en un principio pensé que estaba enamorada, me mintieron, me mentí, sólo fui su juguete y no quiero que pase lo mismo contigo-

-Yo tengo a alguien especial, prometo hacerte caso, aunque en cierto modo me perturba que ya sepas mi nombre y eso-

-OH, lo siento mucho, verás cuando no tienes cuerpo es muy fácil saber lo de tu alrededor-

-Entiendo, aun así gracias por decirlo…

-Y no te preocupes por él, estará bien al igual que tus amigos-

-Sigo sin acostumbrarme, pero, ¿cómo puedo volver a contactarle?-

-El collar, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Claro, puede ser una alarma-

-Exacto-

-¿Él está aquí ahora mismo?-

-Porque no le preguntas-

Elizabeth sintió un enorme entusiasmo al oír aquello, su emoción se notaba en el brillo de sus ojos, que de inmediato buscaban al joven, desesperada gritaba su nombre, pero todo este intento fue interrumpido por una extraña sensación hizo despertar a la chica.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su cuerpo estaba algo apretado, no pudo comprender porque de ello, hasta que sintió una respiración pesada, era Jerry que estaba dormido al lado de ella. De un susto se levantó de inmediato, y salió de la recámara, las palabras de Blair resonaban en su mente como un disco roto, ahora más que nada debí estar alerta y no acerarse a él, sino existiera información de por medio.

Respiró y siguió por dirigirse a un sofá en la sala de estar, podía dormir por lo menos sola ese día, mañana pondría llave a su recámara...

Hellooooo chic s siento tardar como demasiado en subir esto, verán soy estúpida y el tiempo me comió por completo, lo dejé y dejé pasar y cuando llegó el día pues aquí me ven como imbécil completar el capítulo, en fin.

Espero les guste y gracias x seguir esta historia :D


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Tintín y los demás estaban escuchando el relato del joven, algunas miradas no comprendían lo que escuchaban, otras estaban confundidas pero intrigadas por todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Entonces un sueño?, ¿estás seguro que no fue tu inconsciente que lo produjo?-

-Más que seguro capitán, como dije el collar es una clave importante, ya tenemos una pista-

-Bueno, me siento algo perdido en todo esto,, pero, creo que es una buena manera de comenzar la búsqueda caballeros- agregó Marc.

-Entonces si este artículo de bisutería es tan poderoso como dijiste joven Tintín, podemos probarlo en una máquina, algunas que nos lleve a "ese sueño" tan real que viviste-

-¿Cómo se supones que una máquina así exista?-

-Suena súper loco, pero yo estoy con el doc, ¿alguien más?-

-No entiendo la ciencia pero entro- chistó sin más Haddock.

-Ya saben que no puedo estar atrás- terminó Tintín.

-Muy bien-

-Doc, sólo una pregunta… ¿cómo rayos hará una máquina así?, digo es la mente, tiene que estudiarse con años y ver resultados… ¿o me equivoco?- Marc parecía sentirse muy preocupado por construir tal artefacto.

-Comprendo tu preocupación, pero conozco grandes personajes que pueden brindarnos una mano, ¿Han escuchado sobre la psicología?*

-Sólo he leído superficialmente algunas cosas pero nada más- comentó Tintín.

-El estudio de la mente, ¿no?, tengo un familiar que habla de eso- siguió Marc.

-Espero que no cobre mucho, porque ahora mismo tengo una migraña-

-Capitán es más que eso, la psicología habla de cómo funciona la mente de una persona-

-Yo he escuchado que inclusive han estudiado los sueños…

Los cuatro caballeros quedaron en silencio, la respuesta del chico de la boina les otorgó al respuesta.

-¡Los sueños!- exclamó el profesor.

-Marc tienes mucha razón, hay un espacio dentro de la psique humana…-

-El capitán lo dijo, el inconsciente, ¿no?-

-Exactamente-

-Entonces, sólo queda hacerlo "físico", ¿no es así?- dijo Haddock.

-Pero el collar…-

-¿Qué pasa Tintín?-

-Es la puerta, entonces puede hacer algún tipo de

-Podemos observar el sueño, talvez si construyo algo como un "detector de mentiras", pero en sueños-

-El joven Marc tiene mucha razón, yo puedo ayudarle, ahora sólo queda esperar que el collar vuelva a brillar y estudiar el mecanismo, ¿no les parece?-

-El brillo es la respuesta de Elizabeth, entonces es cuando la máquina interviene-

Los cuatro caballeros estudiaban en silencio las posibles variables de armar tal cosa, la iniciativa que Marc propuso podía ser el comienzo, pero también era necesaria alguna pantalla para observar lo que Tintín vería. Sin darle vueltas, Marc preparó sus cosas y salió junto con el profesor a preparar tal cosa, mientras Tintín y Haddock se quedarían ideando algún plan para sacar a Elizabeth e ahí.

-¿Crees que podremos llegar a verle?-

-Capitán no es momento de dudar, sino de acción, yo sé que podemos, el hombre ya ha ido a la luna, esto es pan comido-

-Ya, pero hablamos del sueño, ni siquiera sabemos si está bien o no-

-¡Capitán!, no diga eso, la conocemos ella está bien, espero…-

-Yo lo sé, pero es él quién me preocupa-

-Podemos confiar que Eli es muy inteligente, no se dejaría tocar por él, estoy confiado que prefiere cortarse un dedo a aceptar una cosa de ese estilo-

-Ambos lo sabemos, es sólo que se me cruzó por la mente, la preocupación te carcome el alma-

-Muy cierto capitán-

Elizabeth estaba dormida cuando un olor dulce le despertó el apetito, sus ojos se abrieron de a poco mientras se incorporaba de nuevo, estiro ambos brazos, y sintió como se detenían de golpe, volteo su miraba y Belafonte estaba tomándole con delicadeza, la chica reaccionó lento por lo que el joven comenzó a hablar.

-Buenos días princesa, ¿dormiste bien?-

-¡Suéltame!- dijo rápido y de un segundo se paró en seco.

-Al menos un buenos días estaría bien-

-No son buenos días mientras siga aquí-terminando de hablar de nuevo el dolor de cabeza estaba presente.

-Te duele la cabeza, no has comida nada, que descuidada eres-

-No quiero comer nada de lo que me des, no confío en ti-

-Qué poca fe tienes mujer, esperaba casarme con alguien más religiosa, con otro tipo de criterio-

-Siento decepcionarte, pero no soy creyente de algo, mucho menos pienso casarme, ¡quiero viajar!-

-Los ideales cambien linda, la vida suele ser injusta-

-Te creo, justamente lo estoy viviendo-

Jerry estuvo en silencio, aquel comentario le había parecido hiriente.

-El desayuno está listo, puedes comer con calma, yo no preparé nada-

Elizabeth le dedicó una mirada seria y Belafonte se dirigió al comedor.

_Antes de ir necesito revisar el ropero/clóset, Blair me dijo que había algo esperándome._

-Jerry, tú ganas, iré pero necesito cambiarme, tal vez tomar una ducha, ¿bien?-

-Está bien, te esperaré para desayunar juntos-

Elizabeth corrió a su habitación y abrió tal mueble, parecía rústico y algo anticuado pero estaba lleno de enormes y hermosos vestidos, a ella siempre le parecían bellos pero en esta ocasión, tales estorbaban con sus holanes y telas finas, por lo que sacó unos cuántos para inspeccionarlo muy bien.

Nunca mencionó exactamente el lugar, cosa que resultaba más complicado; ¿la clave será alguna guía?, ¿tal vez algún trozo de papel?, ¿una prenda?, todo esto se le vino a la cabeza. No fue hasta que ya dentro del ropero pudo divisar unos extraños rasguños, parecían haberse hecho tiempo atrás, las marcas estaban en una esquina, es una tabla algo suelta, Elizabeth la movió y un par de notas escritas con una caligrafía en cursiva describía lo siguiente:

_-__Nunca tomes lo que te ofrezca_

_-Los regalos son un engaño, los utiliza de chantaje_

_-Mantén la puerta cerrada bajo llave_

_-Los dolores de cabeza son el primer aviso_

_-Repite los patrones con otras chicas: las seduce y luego las mata_

_-Revisa bien toda la mansión en algún lado esconde algo_

_-Parece que a veces habla con alguien, pon atención_

_-Los subordinados o personal del castillo le temen, estás sola en esta situación._

_-La manipulación de tu parte es esencial, es tu herramienta_

_-Averigua con quién habla, parece ser que da un tipo de instrucciones_

_-Los asesinatos…_

Este último párrafo estaba roto en la última parte de la hoja, _Qué conveniente, _pensó la chica, ahora estaba algo "tranquila" de poder contar con instrucciones adecuadas para comenzar su plan, pero también debía informarles a sus amigos, a tintín de todo lo que estaba pasando, el collar. Se acordó y lo busco entre sus bolsillos (un vestidos con bolsillos que mejor invento que este), y lo sacó, lo puso en su cuello y trató de cerrar los ojos. _Tengo que pensar en ello, tengo que…_

Y de pronto su mundo se puso negro.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Elizabeth abrió de nuevo sus ojos, por alguna sensación extraña sentía algo de calma de volver ahí, el color blanco se estaba volviendo en un "calmante" para ella. Volteaba a todos lados con la esperanza de volver a la chica, o de encontrarse con su especial. Pero por más que escuchaba con atención la desesperación de no ver a nadie le puso aún más nerviosa, _ ¿Por qué no hay nadie?, _el cuarto blanco se volvió un laberinto por el cual ella caminaba perdida, se dijo así misma respirar hondo, y logró tener nuevamente un poco de tranquilidad, ahora más segura caminó en dirección recta, y no pudo encontrar complicaciones, ya que un eco llamó su atención. Su sentido del oído estaba a tope, sin chistar corría en aquella dirección, su corazón sabía muy bien de quien se trataba…

_Minutos antes…_

Haddock y Tintín estaba platicando acerca de Elizabeth, sin previo avisto el collar comenzó a brillar y el joven pelirrojo cayó al suelo desmayado, Haddock asustado apenas pudo volverse del susto, comentó a sus amigos acerca del suceso, desgraciadamente no contaba con la máquina, así que tuvieron que esperar a que el muchacho contara lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

_Presente _

-¡Tintín!- gritaba la joven repetidas veces. Estaba tan emocionada que su corazonada la llevaba por un camino específico, presentía que era el correcto.

Por otro lado Tintín ya estaba recobrando la compostura, de inmediato reconoció el lugar, aquí es donde había estado con Elizabeth aquella vez, así que, decidió llamarla. Pudiera tener efecto que el eco de su voz lo escuchara.

-¡Eli!-

La sensación de estar cerca de ella se apoderaba de sus piernas, ya que no paraban de correr, volteaba a todos lados, pero nada. Se decía así mismo que no importaba, tenía que avanzar, hasta que la figura de alguien corriendo llamó su atención. Elizabeth estaba observando al chico de lejos, su rostro se iluminaba y su corazón estaba contento, alzó un brazo en modo de saludo y Tintín se acercó hacia ella.

-¡Hola!- saludó animada, tenía en su rostro una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola- contestó igual, y sin rodeos se aproximó a ella con un enorme abrazo que la joven correspondió.

-Todos te extrañamos-

-Y yo a ustedes-

-Me haces falta-

-Y tú a mí, pero pronto estaremos juntos, tú, yo, y de vez en cuando los demás, ¿no crees?-

-Sí, sólo que el que estés aquí es eterno, ¿has encontrado algo?-

-Ha decir verdad- se separó del joven por un momento. –alguien me ha estado ayudando, gracias a ella pude encontrar una nota secreta, me dijo que ella misma escribió todo esto. Elizabeth le entregaba el papel a Tintín, lo estaba observando con cuidado, quería retener toda la información.

-¿Esto de que va?-

-Al parecer no he sido la única en este calabozo, otras chicas han sido raptadas aquí…

-Suena terrible, no me gusta nada, ¿las habrá?...

-Asesinado, por seguro, pero entiendo por qué lo haría, ¿Qué cosa necesitaba de ellas?-

-Ahora que lo pienso, Belafonte parece alguien muy joven, ¿cuántos años tendrá exactamente?, dudo que en épocas anteriores existiera alguna crema milagrosa contra las arrugas, esas cosas sólo pueden existir hoy-

-Bueno te doy la razón, ¿pero cómo pudo obtener su juventud si es algo que no se palpa?-

-Tiene un sucio truco bajo la manga Eli, además no tiene mal gusto-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Estoy seguro que las chicas bonitas siempre fueron su presa-

-¡Ah!- Elizabeth se sonrojó un poco, había entendido el flirteo del chico.

-No-no es para tanto-

-Ven aquí- extendió ambos brazos y la chica se acercó a abrazarle de nuevo.

Elizabeth correspondió el gesto y cerró sus ojos para poder disfrutar el momento, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, ya que ella en algún segundo había regresado en sí, había despertado en el armario, parecía cansada y estaba algo desubicada, fácilmente pudo recobrar el aliento y salir e aquel lugar, nerviosa recordó que Belafonte le estaba esperando, _Ya tardé demasiado, debe estar esperándome, _así que, en seguida cepilló su pelo, cambió sus ropas y salió corriendo de la habitación. Rezaba que no supiera su plan, y para su sorpresa, aquel chico estaba plácidamente bebiendo un té, su ceño estaba tranquilo y cuando se percató de su presencia, le sonrió gratamente.

-¡Elizabeth!, te estaba esperando, sólo he tomado un poco de té-

-¿Tardé demasiado?- quiso saber, la duda le carcomía.

-Para nada, sólo algunos minutos, es más, llegas exactamente a la hora de desayunar-

-Oh, qué bien…- parecía sorprendida, tomó asiento y trató de beber sólo té, no quería que notara su nerviosismo, recordó no comer nada, pero la realidad es que tenía demasiada hambre, ¿cómo haría para no dar sospechas de algo?, ahora debía plantearse una estrategia para alimentarse, tal vez alguien de la servidumbre podría ayudarle.

-¿Eli?-

-¿Hmm?- respondió desconcertada.

-No has tocado tu comida, ¿no tienes hambre?-

-Oh, no, yo estoy bien así-

-No seas así, al menos prueba el omelette, está muy bueno, tienes ante ti un platillo preparado por uno de los mejores chefs de por aquí, por algo lo contraté-

-En verdad…-

Jerry no dejó terminar a la chica y con un tenedor tomó un poco del platillo y se acercó a su compañera.

-Abre la boca-

_Mierda_. –Ah…-

Y comió aquel pedazo, temía que contuviera algún veneno o sustancia extraña que surtiera efecto en ella, pero al contrario, pudo saborear el huevo y las especias que llevaba encima, no se pudo resistir y lo tragó entero, aquel omelette estaba delicioso y su panza rugía, a había traicionado una de las "reglas" en el papel, por lo que prometió ser la única vez que comería algo ahí…

-Está muy bueno-

-Te dije- dijo vencedor.

-Lo siento, sólo que aún no me adapto en este asunto del secuestro- comentó en tono sarcástico.

-Ya será hora, este mundo es específicamente para ti, tampoco soy tan cruel, tal vez puedas salir a explorar, ¿te parece?-

_ ¿Acaso es algún tipo de trampa?, me está poniendo la ventaja en bandeja de plata_

-Soy un alma inquieta, me encantaría explorar-

-Ya, pero no irás sola, no quiero que te pase nada, alguna de las mucamas te acompañará, espero no te moleste-

_Ya, siempre hay un pero_

-No, ¿lo puedo hacer mañana?, quiero visitar el pueblo, comprar algo, no me puedes tener cautiva toda la vida-

-Lo sé, pero no más allá o entonces si te enceraré-

-Bien-

-Bien-

_Él me va a estar vigilando, debo actuar bien y descubrir el lugar de los asesinatos_

Hol amigues, por fin volví, y estoy muy contenta de seguir escribiendo esto para ustedes, gracias por el apoyo y bueno no me justificaré ni nada, soy humana y pues bueno sabemos el resto.

Espero les guste esta pobre historia, gracias por leer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

-De nuevo se fue- Tintín había observado cómo su amada se desvanecía entre sus manos, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo ya que fue tan rápido la sensación que despertó de golpe, estaba sudando y su respiración estaba agitada, se llevó una mano a su cabeza, punzaba como la vez anterior, observó a su alrededor, sus amigos estaban al pie de la cama.

-¡Tintín por fin despertaste!- dijo Marc.

-Nos tenías asustados- siguió el capitán-

-Así es muchacho, parece que estuviste inconsciente durante una hora-

-¿Una hora?, había sentido que el tiempo corría muy rápido, sólo la pude ver pocos segundos-

-¿Cómo se encuentra Eli?-

-Sí, dinos-

-Ella se encuentra bien, pero me contó algo alarmante, parece que Belafonte comete homicidios a jóvenes, con ello se alimente de su juventud para seguir en este plano-

-¿Qué?-

-Ese pirata de agua sucia-

-¿Y exactamente cómo logra eso?- preguntó serio el profesor.

-Lo desconozco, ella tampoco me dijo eso, en verdad me preocupa todo esto-

-Eli, es muy lista, la conozco de vida, pero sabemos que Belafonte tiene algún contacto con lo "desconocido", eso nos puede atraer problemas-

-Primero jóvenes, lo que debemos tener listo es el artefacto, al parecer Elizabeth pudo comunicarse contigo teniendo el control, no sabemos cuándo lo vuelva a hacer, tenemos que apurarnos y estar atentos-

-Tiene razón capitán, ahora mismo iré por el electro nodo-

-Tintín tú eres nuestra llave en todo esto, avísanos cuando el collar brille-

-Claro capitán, los mantendré informado-

Era un nuevo día, Elizabeth se había despertado temprano para salir a "explorar" el pueblo, podría conseguir algo de alimentos, tal vez ropa de su gusto y demás cosas, inclusive estuvo pensando en comprar algo tipo de daga por su seguridad…todo podría pasar. De nuevo y por última vez se vio en el espejo, parecía cansada y las ojeras comenzaban a aparecer, nunca le dio mucha importancia a esto, pero desea tener algo con que cubrirlas. Hizo caso omiso y cepilló su cabello, se percató que había crecido, algunos centímetros cosa que le parecía extraña, no consideraba que su cabello creciera de esa forma, pero no le tomó importancia, estaba concentrada en buscar respuestas.

-Bien, concentrada Eli-

-_Ve al bosque-_

-¿Qué?-

-_Recuerda soy Blair, estoy aquí para ayudarte-_

_-_¿Blair?, ¿cómo es que puedo ayudarte?-

-_Ya has pasado por el "área blanca" eso te da ciertos privilegios-_

_-_Nunca me lo dijiste, ¿por qué hasta ahora?-

-_No podía predecir que él te dejara salir, además, siempre estuve contigo, hace poco contactaste con aquel chico, ¿no es cierto?-_

_-_Bueno sí-

-_Lo veo todo, no lo sé todo; debo decir que contigo ha sido menos firme, ¿Qué está planeando?_

_-_¿Firmé?, ¿a qué te refieres?-

-_Conmigo siempre tuvo restricciones muy fuertes, no dejaba que saliera, debía comer sólo lo que él me diera, debía visar cuando me iba a dormir, bañar y pedir permiso para hacer alguna actividad en el jardín-_

_-_No sabía qué hacía todo eso-

-_Lo siento, no lo tomes como reproche, es sólo que me preocupa su estrategia, es muy distinta a cuando vivía-_

_-_Tranquila, no lo tomé personal, es sólo que tengo miedo, yo quiero salir de aquí, estar con mis amigos, estar con él, me apoyo en ti porque me ayudas, de lo contrario estaría muy perdida en este mundo de ensueño-

-_No te preocupes Eli, saldrás de aquí, nos debemos cuidar, ¿vale?, por ahora debes dirigirte al bosque-_

_-_Está bien-

La joven terminó de listarse y salió de la habitación, sin previo aviso estaba frente a ella Belafonte, tenía un ceño tranquilo, hasta parecía sonreír sinceramente.

-Buenos días princesa-

-Buenos días-

-¿Lista para salir?-

-Todo listo-

-Antes de irte debo darte esto- Belafonte sacó de su bolsillo una pulsera común y corriente, tomó la mano de la chica y la colocó con delicadeza.

-¿Una pulsera?-

-Seré honesto, quise dártela como un regalo de amistad, y encontré perfecto este momento de dártela-

_ ¿Por qué siento que le creo y no?, sin embargo, sus ojos proyectan honestidad…_

_-_Muchas gracias, la guardaré-

-¡Bien!, una cosa más, una de las mucamas te será de guía por el pueblo, sólo quiero asegurarme que no te pase algo, me preocuparías mucho-

-Esteré bien-

Belafonte asintió y dejó que la chica avanzara con su sirvienta, sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir, nunca había sentido tantos nervios y sus mejillas estaban algo coloradas, quería abrazarle…

-¡Eli!-

-¿Sí?- volteó al escucharlo, Belafonte sentía escalofríos en ambos brazos, y con la poca firmeza avanzó hacia ella y la tomó en un abrazo, Elizabeth estaba sorprendida, no supo cómo responderle.

-Regresa bien, ¿vale?-

-Yo… okay-

-Lo siento, no quería incomodarte- Jerry parecía nervioso, su sonrojo se incrementaba.

-¡No pasa nada!, yo bueno, está bien- trataba de tranquilizarlo.

Al final Belafonte se despidió de Elizabeth, y mientras ella salía en compañía una voz siniestra se asomó detrás de su oreja.

_Te estás desviando del camino…_

_-_No vas a arruinarme ésta oportunidad, en muchos años, ella ha logrado captar completamente mi atención, no dejaré que me la quites-

_Tú no eras así, antes no dejabas doblegarte_

_-_El tiempo te hace cambiar, ahora déjame solo, necesito descansar-

La extraña voz dejó de escucharse y Belafonte se tumbó en su enorme cama, en su interior sentía tantos sentimientos encontrados, que no estaba claro, por una parte sentía amor, y la otra una deuda sin completar, sabía muy bien que si la ignoraba, _él _tomaría a Elizabeth en sus manos, y eso no lo permitiría…


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Elizabeth estaba preparada para salir, tenía una sensación de nerviosismo recorriendo su cuerpo, no podría predecir con qué se iba a topar, ni si se trataba de un peligro o alguna pista que la conduciría a su salida.

Tampoco quería mentirse sí misma, todo este evento le asustaba a la par que le ayudaba a afrontar todo peligro que se le presentara. Fuerte de carácter y decidida terminó de alistarse, salió de la habitación y observó como dos figuras estaba ya frente a su puerta. Belafonte lucía algo preocupado, pero esa sonrisa cínica seguía ahí. Por otra parte, la bella doncella vestida de maid le acompañaba, no parecía emitir emoción alguna, se podría decir que estaba frente a ella una persona muerta.

Al final, no le dio mucha importancia, indicaba una buena señal, tal vez le daría una oportunidad para ponerle una jugarreta, escaparse sin que ella los descubriera. Una vez ya afuera, la pulsera brilló, era tenue el resplandor que emitía, no le sorprendió el hecho, ella sabía que Belafonte no era de fiar, siempre que aprovechaba un truco de magia salía de su manga, al instante pudo deducir que se trataba de una especie de detector de us ubicación, ya que cada paso que daba la pequeña luz tintineaba despacio.

-¿Por dónde queda el pueblo?- preguntó curiosa.

-Sólo a unos metros de aquí, nos toca bajar todo este camino-

-¿Has ida alguna vez?, digo este lugar es enorme- dijo más entusiasmada

-No, nunca he salido- respondió cortante.

-¿En verdad?, pensé que…-

-No-

-Oh…, sabes, te recordaba diferente-

-¿A qué te refieres?- su tono de voz fue distinto.

-Aquella vez, me ayudaste, ¿no lo recuerdas?, fuiste de mucha ayuda-

-Lo siento, no recuerdo haberte visto nunca, no está en mis memorias-

Elizabeth se extrañó, estaba segura que era el mismo rostro de la chica de aquella vez, pero ahora lucía pálida y sin ningún rastro de emoción.

-Pensaba que eras la misma- dijo con tristeza.

-Siempre he sido yo- dijo como indicando terminar la conversación, Elizabeth no preguntó más y ya con emoción pudo observar el pueblo entero, unas cuantas personas estaban caminando o comprando cosas, otras estaban conversando, inclusive había niños jugando.

Elizabeth había olvidado que se encontraba cautiva en aquel extraño lugar, el brillo de sus ojos apareció de nuevo, e inconscientemente sonrió par así, estaba sumamente feliz de "haber salido un momento". Todos estos detalles estaban siendo percibidos por Belafonte. Él era capaz de vigilar a la chica en todo momento, estaba extasiado por su sonrisa.

-¡Está sonriendo!, no lo había hecho desde que llegó aquí, ya quería verlo-

-_Sólo son un montón de tonterías sin sentido, deberías enfocarte en traérmela como ofrenda, sabes que me debilito-_

_-_Tú que sabrás de amor nunca lo has sentido y tampoco te lo han dado, no deberías comentar de lo que no sabes Agatión-

-_El que está actuando como imbécil eres tú, por haberte enamorado de esa pequeña presa-_

-El amor es algo que ustedes los demonios jamás podrán sentir, y no cambiaré mi opinión, ella es la mujer que he estado buscando desde hace años-

-_Sí, pero tampoco olvides que YO te doy mi poder, y como mi sirviente debes responderme, ante todo, no importa si una escuincla se pone en tu camino, tú la eliminas y sigues siendo joven, yo me nutro y el ciclo vuelve-_

_-_Lo siento, pero estás en mi cuerpo y yo mando en el, tampoco puedes controlar mis decisiones ni mi corazón-

-_Tus palabras me provocan náuseas, no puedes traicionarme inútil, me debes la vida… literalmente-_

-El elixir puede completarse con otra doncella, sabes que no es necesario que sea la chica marcada, pero encontrar una "pureza" en este mar de gente degenerada es demasiado complicado, y la industria de la actuación ayuda mucho, muchos productores se aprovechan de ellas y no dejan rastro de la persona que fueron en un inicio, yo no hago eso, yo respeto esa parte y no la consumo carnalmente, es como brindarle un respeto a su persona-

-_ ¿Y entonces porque has sido tan idiota y no has buscado en alguien más? - _preguntaba molesto.

-Nunca pensé que Elizabeth consumiera mi corazón, nunca pensé que ella sería mi motivo-

-_Eres un marica, sólo hablas sin razón y no haces lo que quiero, ¿acaso quieres morir?, ¿deseas hacerlo sólo por ella? -_

Estas últimas palabras resonaron en la mente del muchacho, ¿sería capaz de sacrificar sus intereses por una mujer que conoce poco?, ¿sería capaz?...

-Bueno, basta de charlas, necesito meditar, y no quiero que me molestes, o arrojaré agua bendita-

-_Sucio marica- _refunfuñó la voz.

Belafonte salió del cuarto pensando aún en lo que Agatión mencionó.

\- ¡Mira es una panadería!, cielos, hace mucho que no veo una de esas- gritaba emocionada la chica.

Estaba tan entusiasmada que olvidó la multitud de gente a su alrededor, la maid que la escoltaba quedó atrás, pues el tráfico de personas le impedía el paso, Elizabeth se percató de esto y salió corriendo, ocultándose entre los árboles, esto le ayudaría a no ser detectada x ella.

Corrió sin mirar atrás, era ahora o nunca, tenía que adentrarse en el bosque, llegó tan lejos que sus pobres piernas le impidieron seguir, con el pulso a mil, se paró, su respiración se agitaba y unas pocas gotas de sudor corrían su cara, las secó y decidió seguir caminando. A ciencia cierta, no sabía a dónde ir, ni qué buscar, se encontraba perdida, sólo estaba rodeada de unos enormes árboles, la luz seguía presente, era de ayuda conseguir un poco de luz para guiarse.

-_¡Elizabeth busca una cueva!- _gritaba Blair

-Lo sé, pero en dónde diablos voy a encontrar una, es de tarde, no es que tenga mucho tiempo, al menos dame una pista-

-_Recuerdo que estaba entre dos árboles con hojas carmín, cada a un extremo de la entrada, eso puede facilitarte-_

_-_Bien, eso mejora bastante las cosas-

Elizabeth caminó aún más entre los árboles, el camino estaba lleno de piedras, entonces recodó algo de golpe, aún seguía usando aquella pulsera, se maldijo, pero antes de tocarla, sintió un pequeño toque, soltó un grito pequeño: _ouch, maldito Belafonte, _pensó, ahora se sentía atrapada, pero no podía lamentarse ahora, era seguir o quedarse atrapada por siempre. Era seguro que Jerry la estaba vigilando, pero no le importó y siguió caminando…

Muy bien chic s por fin terminé este capítulo, y por cierto debo contarles que encontré trabajo (yey en media pandemia :D), entonces la actualizaciones no serán muy seguidas u.u, so sorry pero tampoco puedo vivir bajo un puente, pero descuiden puedo adelantarlos durante mi jornada.

Una cosa más: ¿qué día se les facilita más entrar a wattpad?, igual nadie responde mis preguntas , pero si me gustaría saber, gracias por pasarse una vez más.

Yo al habla.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola de nuevo amigues, sé que me fui por varias semanas, la verdad no he calculado cuanto tiempo pasó, pero debo decirles que la razón fue fuerte, pero ya los malos ratos acabaron :D. Afortunadamente mi familia está sana y sólo queda rehabilitar a mi padre, lo que es un trabajo de paciencia y persistencia.**

**Espero ustedes se encuentren mejor y recuerden cuidarse**

**Y ahora los dejo con esta cutre historia:**

**Capítulo 17**

Los preparativos para construir la máquina ya estaban en proceso, Marc y el Profesor Tornasol estaban ocupados arreglando los últimos detalles, Tintín y el capitán estaban ideaban un plan para recuperar a la chica, pero había en contra muchos obstáculos, Elizabeth había sido la primera en entrar contacto con ellos, sus dudas eran, si ellos también podrían hacer lo mismo, Tintín propuso intentarlo esa misma noche, no perdían nada con hacerlo, además aquellos genios mecánicos estaban construyendo de manera impresionante la máquina; unos cuántos arreglos más y quedaría tan nueva…

Por otro lado Elizabeth no parecía pasarla de lujo, Claire de alguna forma la había llevado al interior de una cueva, era antigua y tenía ciertos símbolos desconocidos por ella, estaba alumbrado por antorchas y el escaso sonido en su interior le ponía los pelos de punta, respiró por sexta vez, no podía dar marcha, aquel pasillo semi oscuro le estaba dando demasiada información, se dejó atrás lo rústico para dar paso a una habitación un poco más moderna, era como un pequeño estudio, libros tirados por doquier, plumas secas y libretas con una caligrafía en cursiva, observaba todo con detenimiento, su corazón se aceleró cuando posó la vista en un atril con un libro abierto: había un símbolo satánico, era al estrella. Elizabeth dio un salto atrás, esto era una pésima señal, ¿qué cosa habría hecho Belafonte?, caminó alrededor de todo el símbolo, Agatión, era el nombre que se repetía seguido, _¿qué es esto, _se preguntaba la joven.

Algo le decía que todo aquello era un lugar de rituales, era un vibra en el ambiente que se lo afirmaba, tocó su hombro como dándose ánimo, no era una mujer de creencias, pero estar en aquel momento sola le trajo mucho miedo, decidió salir de ahí, pero por el rabillo del ojo notó algo peculiar… era un cráneo humano. Elizabeth soltó un gritito, ¿de dónde diablos salió eso?, dudó en tomarlo, ¿era real o un decorativo gótico?, al final lo tomó, curiosa lo examinó, parecía ser real.

Cruzó al otro extremo del lugar, lo hizo con mucho cuidado de no pisar aquella enorme estrella y lo hizo, no se había percatado de otra puerta, dejó el cráneo y la abrió, le sorprendió unas escaleras, así que bajo con cuidado, no fue mucho lo que bajó, pero esa tenue luz le brindó un descubrimiento espantoso: había ropa de mujer en todas partes…

\- ¿Qué mierda es esto? - dijo asustada.

Elizabeth rodeaba la montaña de accesorios de mujer, ropas, zapatos, de estos últimos pudo notar que eran de diversas culturas, ¿cómo lo pudo saber?, todo ellos estaban hechos de diferentes telas, los símbolos que rodeaban algunas prendas; pero, ¿por qué tenía todo esto?, ¿acaso era el lugar para desprender la vida de todas esas mujeres?, ¿y con qué propósito lo hacía? Elizabeth no comprendía todo lo que observaba, no daba crédito de todo lo que observaba, rápido se preguntó si ese sería su destino ahí… ¡Qué importaba!, debía salir rápido de este mundo y proteger su vida, corrió sin mirar atrás, dejó su miedo en cada paso que daba; Elizabeth pensaba en sus amigos, en su vida en Inglaterra y en su aventura previa… ¿acaso morir sería su destino?

\- ¡No quiero morir, no lo hará! - gritaba desesperaba por los pensamientos que surcaban su mente.

Su desesperación no le hizo ver que aquel choque con esa figura lo cambiaría todo…

\- ¡Elizabeth!, ¿dónde rayos te metiste? - decía Belafonte al mismo tiempo que le ayudaba a incorporarse.

\- ¡Tú las mataste!, ese no será mi destino-

-…-

La mirada del chico bajó, su silencio parecía responder por él, la chica lo miraba con espanto y rechazo, ¿por qué lo hizo?...

-Creo que te debo una muy larga explicación-

-Debe ser una buena para creerle a un mitómano psicópata-

\- ¡No lo hice por placer!, fui obligado, yo jamás creía que al hacer este pacto las cosas se tornarían grotescas y … malvadas-

\- ¿Qué pacto? - Elizabeth hizo memoria y recordó ver aquel símbolo extraño en el suelo. –Oh…, ¿qué mierda hiciste? –

Belafonte no dijo nada y al chasquear sus dedos ambos habían aparecido en la enorme mansión, Elizabeth se encontraba alerta ante todo movimiento, estaba claro que ahora o nunca el estar alerta era su prioridad. Aquel sujeto le indicó seguirle, ella dudó por un momento a lo que él respondió:

-Si ya hubiera querido matarte lo habría hecho desde un principio-

_Parece lógico_

-Sólo te advierto que no dudaré en defenderme- contestó con seguridad.

El chico no dijo nada, tenía una mirada de arrepentimiento, sólo asintió y la llevó a su estudio, estaba todo ordenado, extrañamente calmado para la situación que se estaba dando…

-Eli, ¿podrías tocar tu cabello? - dijo serio.

\- ¿Para qué? - contestó confusa.

-Solo hazlo, necesito que lo veas por ti misma-

Elizabeth hizo caso y sin jalar su cabello lo tomó n un mechón, de pronto este se desprendió sin un motivo, asustada observó aquello con atención, volteó hacia el joven, claramente esperaba una explicación.

-Estás perdiendo tu vida- dijo con desánimo.

-¡Qué!, que me estás diciendo- exaltada se paraba de su asiento agitando aquel mechón.

-Él te está chupando la vida Eli, todo es mi culpa, pasó hace mucho tiempo atrás, como sabes soy el mismísimo Luis XVI, dentro de mi palacio existía la creencia de que un ser poderoso ayudaría a mi linaje a cambio de algo, para mí fue muy fácil invocarlo, esa misma noche murió mi esposa y el reino se fue al carajo, la maldita plebe se salió con la suya, pero yo sobreviví, aquel demonio me dejó vivir si yo conseguía una joven de corazón puro, y otra condición… La cuál no diré por vergüenza mía-

-No puedes guardarte nada, digo, me has metido en un montón de situaciones y ahora tan tranquilo dices que mi vida se está apagando, hay que tener un poco de congruencia chico-

-una cuestión de la sexualidad, Eli, sabes a qué me refiero-

-Para ser un psicópata sigues siendo cortés-

-No todos tenemos que ser iguales, ¿conoces el concepto de diversidad? -

-Qué gracioso, entiendo a lo que te refieres-

-No supe leer las letras chicas del contrato, y la condena de múltiples vidas siguió para mí, así cada siglo, cada año, hasta que te conocí-

\- ¿Por qué no paraste? -

\- La codicia, nunca pensé que vivir se convertiría en una droga, era necesaria, con ella descubría nuevas culturas y veía transformaciones en todos los sentidos: arquitectura, costumbres, vestimenta, política, todo eso, yo no quería morir, pero para seguir viviendo alguien más tenía que tomar mi lugar-

-Eso es muy perturbado-

-Eli, pero contigo es diferente, me he enamorado de ti, deseo que estés conmigo, por esa razón te cuento todo lo que he hecho, no permitiré que esta vez Agatión se salga con la suya-

-No, en verdad no puedo seguir aquí, ¡sácame de aquí! - grito eufórica.

Belafonte se acercó a ella, Elizabeth temerosa se arrinconó en una esquina, pensaba que era lo último que vería esa noche, pero sus temores se esfumaron, el joven la rodeó con sus brazos de manera cálida, la chica sin saber qué hacer se quedó ahí parada, aún nerviosa trató de zafarse, pero no contaba que un enorme cansancio la hizo caer en los brazos de Belafonte, su visión se nubló y no supo más de la vida en ese instante…


End file.
